Sou escravo apenas do meu coração
by Alma Wheathearwell
Summary: Após a derrota de Naraku, Inuyasha tenta se declarar para kagome, porém é capturado por uma velha inimiga e precisará da ajuda de seus amigos Sango, Miroku e Shippou e.... Sesshoumaru para tornar-se livre novamente e poder reencontrar sua amada Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Título **Sou escravo apenas do meu coração**

**Autora**: Alma Wheathearwell

**Shipper**: Inuyasha/Kagome

**Beta-reader**: ehe eu mesma, mas aceito um (a) se alguém candidatar-se.

**Censura**: +18

**Gênero**: Darkfic/ Lime/Ação (Drama-Ação Depressiva/Cenas de violência/erotismo sugerido)

**Resumo**: A fic é ambientada na Era Feudal e terminará na Era Contemporânea, começa dias antes da luta final contra Naraku; Inuyasha resolve declarar seu amor por Kagome mas por causa de uma decisão precipitada de Kagome não é possível hanyou falar do sentimento que nutre pela jovem e ela volta para sua era. Como estava muito ferido ele não pôde ir atrás de Kagome, enquanto ele ainda estava se recuperando; uma velha inimiga reaparece e para salvar Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sujeita-se a ser escravo dela, mas seus amigos Mirok , Sango e Shippou e para espanto de todos seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru irão lutar para libertá-lo mas é necessário esperar até a dia do solstício de verão, enquanto isso separados por eras diferentes Kagome e Inuyasha ainda nutrem um único sentimento: o amor.

**Direitos autorais**- Nenhum personagem me pertence... todos de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi! Mas com exceção da vilã (o nome da vilã também não me pertence) da história essa é minha e mais uns três personagens são meus.

**Status**: Terminada

**N/A**: Olá obrigada a todos que lerem está fanfic, meus sinceros agradecimentos.

Antes iniciar a postar a fic aqui vai alguns esclarecimentos:

1 Não descrevi como seria a luta final contra Naraku por que o mangá ainda está andamento, inclusive é nesta luta que encontra atualmente a história. E está de tirar o fôlego.

2 Tive de classificar como +18 por causa do tipo da violência existente na fic, temos cenas de tortura explícita , de erótico há apenas duas cenas de nudez que tem explicação de sua existência: a primeira cena foi apenas para dar uma animadinha na fic, pois ela na totalidade é um tanto sombria, a segunda cena será o item 3.

3 Por que eu fiz o Inuyasha despojar-se da roupa e da espada Tessaiga? Porque essa é primeira forma de torturar uma pessoa, a nudez é um método fazer a vitima perder sua identidade e o senso de proteção.

4 Não, eu não sou sádica, e nem simpatizante de grupos de tortura. Muito pelo contrário, sou árdua defensora dos direitos humanos, da cidadania e da justiça.

5 Acredito que as minhas descrições das lutas estão um tanto a desejar, mas prometo melhorar em outras fics.

6. Depois de uma conversa com a moderação, reforço mais uma vez que a fic tem uma parte bem violenta, mas também terá seu lado mel com açúcar, mas só no fim.

7. A fic já está terminada ela possui 15 capítulos, abaixo segue o sumário da fic:

**Capítulo 1 – A carta misteriosa**

**Capítulo 2 – Um banho e uma surpresa**

**Capítulo3 - Um jantar agitado**

**Capítulo 4 - Um coração partido e uma lágrima**

**Capítulo 5 – Hari a youkai tigresa**

**Capítulo 6 – Trevas para um escravo**

**Capítulo 7 - Lembranças sombrias**

**Capítulo 8 - Lágrimas e chuva**

**Capítulo 9 - Sou escravo apenas do meu coração**

**Capítulo 10 - Isto é só para lembra-lo de como você é desprezível para os humanos**

**Capítulo 11 - Na noite mais escura seus olhos iluminam minh'alma**

**Capítulo 12 - Isto é só para lembra-lo de como você é desprezível para os youkais**

**Capítulo 13 - O solstício de verão**

**Capítulo 14 – A alma torturada de um hanyou**

**Capítulo 15 - Por todas as eras eu esperei por você**

7 Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que acompanharem esta fic, agradeço se eu receber críticas, e se tiverem dúvidas é escrever. Obrigada e boa leitura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1- A carta misteriosa

Fazia uma semana que Kagome tinha retornado a sua era para estudar, pois estava chegando o período de provas, no _Sengoku Jidai_ tudo transcorria calmamente, nenhum_ youkai _para ser combatido, Naraku estava escondido, e nossos jovens ainda estavam tentando reunir os últimos fragmentos da jóia.

Nosso Monge está na vila meditando e propondo para as moças bonitas terem um filho dele, nossa caçadora de _youkais_ retornou ao seu vilarejo a fim de recuperar o osso voador que ficou trincado devido á ultima batalha e nosso jovem Inuyasha descansando depois de ter se curado dos ferimentos que conseguiu na ultima batalha.

Shippou estava brincando em frente a cabana da velha Kaede com seu brinquedos e seus papéis e lápis estavam esquecidos próximo a um aparentemente adormecido _hanyou_, que ao perceber que o pequeno _kitsune_ estava distraído com seus brinquedos, Inuyasha pegou o bloco de papel alguns pincéis e tinta e saiu sorrateiramente de perto do pequeno _youkai_.

Inuyasha saiu para perto do rio próximo a algumas pedras, apesar da umidade do local afetar o olfato apurado do_ hanyou_, juntamente com o cheiro vindo das flores que haviam próximo àquelas margens era um lugar tranqüilo e seguro, ele sentou-se em posição de lótus prendeu o cabelo prateado num rabo de cavalo alto, daquele jeito ele ficava muito parecido com seu pai, tirou o _haori_ e ficou apenas com o _gi_ e começou a escrever lentamente cada _hirigana_ sobre o papel, a cena era bucólica. Passada algumas horas e cena chamou a atenção do monge devasso que estava caminhando por aquele lado do rio.

- Ah ?! O Inuyasha sabe ler e escrever? - Perguntou-se um monge espantado. O Hanyou calmamente escrevia sem perceber que estava sendo observado, logo Shippou juntou-se ao monge, este teve que tampar a boca do _kitsune_ para que esta não denunciasse a presença dos dois para o Inuyasha.

- Miroku eu pensei que o _baka_ do Inuyasha não sabia ler e nem escrever. Disse Shippou, assuntando o monge

- Sabe Shippou eu também estou espantado, o mais curioso é o modo como ele esta escrevendo...

- É realmente é diferente... replicou o _kitsune_.

- Ele penteou o cabelo e o prendeu, e o modo como ele está sentado escrevendo do mesmo modo que a realeza escreve...apesar de que a mãe dele era uma princesa...

- Você está querendo dizer Miroku, que ele é um príncipe? Debochou Shippou, - Mas ele é tão grosso e mau educado com todo mundo.

- Esse é apenas um meio que ele encontrou para se defender das pessoas e dos _youkais_ respondeu baixo um pensativo monge.

-Ahn? Simplesmente foi a interrogação de Shippou.

-Feh, terminei... será que ela vai gostar? Mas onde eu posso esconder isso? Perguntou-se em voz alta o _hanyou_, enquanto dobrava o papel e começava a dobrar um outro papel para fazer um envelope. E para o espantou do Miroku e Shippou, viram ele segurar uma corrente com um coração, - Eu pedi para ele fazer isso, para que ela sempre me sinta perto dela ... (dizia isto com os olhos brilhando) mas aquele maldito tinha que tirar um dente, duas garras e uma mecha do meu cabelo... já sei onde vou esconder isso, no forro da casa da velha Kaede... e deu um sorriso maroto em quanto arrumava tudo dentro de uma pequena caixa madeira, desfez a trança, vestiu novamente o _haori,_ e escondeu dentro do bolso a pequena caixa e juntou as folhas de papel que sobraram , lavou o pincel que usou para escrever e dirigiu-se para vila. Prontamente o monge e a raposa se abaixaram atrás de uma moita para que o Inuyasha não os visse.

- Vamos segui-lo e ver onde vai esconder isso, eu quero ler aquela carta. Disse Miroku, mas vamos voando senão ele pode sentir o nosso cheiro.

-Certo. Respondeu o _kitsune _sorrindo maldosamente e se transformando numa bolha cor de rosa. Eles viram o _hanyou_ entrar na na cabana, e decidiram pelo seguinte plano:

-Shippou assim que você ver o Inuyasha sair cabana você vai convida-lo para tomar um banho com você nas águas termais e assim que ele entrar na água com você brinque bastante que eu quero vasculhar as roupas dele para ter certeza que ele escondeu aquele embrulho na casa Senhora Kaede; tente segurar ele pelo menos o resto da tarde para que eu possa ler a carta...

-Mas eu também quero ler... resmungou o _kitsune_.

-Ah, depois eu conto o que tem escrito, por favor Shippou... implorou com cara de pidão o monge.

-Tá certo. Respondeu com outro sorriso maldoso a raposinha.

Caminharam os dois para próximo do_ hanyou_ que estava adormecido na soleira da casa da _miko_ Kaede.

-Inuyasha!! Acorda!! -Disse Shippou.

-Feh, eu não estou dormindo... respondeu de olhos fechados o malcriado hanyou.

-Então vamos nadar nas fontes termais, por favor. Pediu Shippou

-Ah, eu não a fim de sair daqui. Respondeu Inuyasha.

-Vamos ainda está cedo - replicou o_ kitsune_

Inuyasha olhou demoradamente para o céu, se levantou e começou a caminhar, para o sentido das fontes termais, parou repentinamente e virou para Shippou e disse:

-Que foi? Desistiu?

-Inuyasha você é um grosso. Respondeu o _kitsune _acompanhado o _hanyou_.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 - Um banho e uma surpresa.

Chegando nas fontes, o jovem _hanyou_ olhou para os lados procurando ver se havia mais alguém nas fontes e antes foi colher algumas flores, frutos e plantas aromáticas e os amassou para fazer uma espécie de pasta, então lavou as mão nas águas termais e timidamente começou a tirar a roupa e dobrá-la deixando-a próximo a umas pedras e longe o suficiente para não molhá-las fincou a Tetssaiga no chão , então ele se virou para Shippou e disse:

-Feh, vai ficar me olhando é? Tá apaixonado por mim, por um acaso? E saiu correndo pular nas fontes termais.

-Inuyasha seu _baka_!!-Gritou _kitsune_ que logo terminou de tirar suas roupas e pulou atrás do hanyou, que assim que viu o_ kitsune_ n'água tratou de ir brincar com Shippou, e dois ficaram em uma verdadeira algazarra por pelo menos uma hora; agora o que se via era um belo jovem tomando banho, esfregando seu corpo definido com ervas aromáticas enquanto uma raposinha o ajudava a lavar seus longos cabelos prateados, após a banho o jovem _hanyou_ saiu da água e deitou-se sobre a grama fechando suas orbes douradas e diz:

-Eih Shippou, vou descansar um pouco, tome conta das nossas roupas e me chame se você ver alguém se aproximando, você sabe que as fontes termais afetam o meu olfato...

-Ok Inuyasha, eu vou nos proteger, responder o _kitsune_ que ainda brincava calmante n'água. Inuyasha apenas sorriu com a resposta e se entregou a sensação de entorpecimento que estava se apoderando de seu poderoso corpo. Passando aproximadamente meia hora o _kitsune_ resolveu-se deitar próximo o_ hanyou_ adormecido, a tarde já estava começando a cair e uma criança _youkai _e um _hanyou_, nus, dormiam tranqüilamente nas margens fontes termais, neste sono profundo não perceberam a aproximação de duas moças que estavam se aproximando: Kagome e Sango, ambas haviam chegado quase que ao mesmo tempo na casa da velha Kaede, então resolveram ir tomar banho nas fontes termais. Elas ao se aproximarem das margens e ao verem os dois dormindo nus, ficaram estáticas e emudecidas.

-Mas isso é um visão do paraíso... sussurou Sango corando.

Inuyasha estava recostado sobre uma pedra, seu sexo estava coberto por uma longa mecha de cabelo prata que envolvia a cintura do _hanyou_ que dormia profundamente, estava a mostra seu tórax e pernas musculosas. Quando Kagome corada ia gritar, Sango tampou-lhe a boca e a levou para trás de uma moita pois o_ hanyou_ começou a despertar.

-Hum, droga porque essas malditas fontes tem que afetar tanto minha sensibilidade...praguejou baixinho Inuyasha enquanto se espreguiçava e começava a se vestir.

-Shippou , acorda, está escurecendo. Falou o _hanyou_ mas a raposinha não acordou, vendo que seu pequeno amigo estava profundamente adormecido, sorriu e começou a vesti-lo com cuidado para não acordá-lo e pegando-o nos braços e disse baixinho:

-Seu_ kitsune_ preguiçoso, espero que você acorde para comer...

Levantou-se e levando nos braços o filhote de raposa adormecida nos braços voltou para a vila, após ele se afastar de lá as duas saíram da moita em que estavam escondidas e foram elas tomar um banho, atônitas e em silêncio. Após alguns minutos Kagome resolve quebrar o silêncio e diz:

-Por que você não deixou eu chamar o Inuyasha aquela hora?

-Ah! É que, bem... na verdade você não iria chamar você ia mandá-lo sentar e ia começar a discutir com ele, e tudo não passou de um acidente... respondeu calmamente a caçadora. Na realidade, ele nem precisa saber que isso aconteceu.

-Bem, isso é verdade... corou a jovem, que se afundou um pouco sobre água para esconder o seu rubor.

-Além do mais ele ficaria muito bravo conosco se percebesse que nós duas, o vimos nu e - você sabe como ele é tímido para certas coisas "e além do mais, Kagome porque eu iria perder a oportunidade de ver aquele espetáculo de _hanyou_ sem roupa..., não mesmo." Respondeu esse última parte em pensamento e corando.

"-Nossa como ele é lindo... eu fiquei com ciúmes da Sango vê-lo sem roupa, como ele é lindo, que corpo...parecia um deus." Conversava Kagome com seus pensamentos.

Inuyasha ao chegar ao vilarejo com Shippou nos braços, foi questionado por Miroku se Shippou tinha passado mau.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shippou? Perguntou preocupado o monge.

Feh, que nada, ele só esta dormindo, enquanto colocava o kitsune sobre o futon e a cobria com um cobertor. - E espero que ele para o jantar senão de madrugada ele vai acordar e ficará perturbando todo mundo, porque está com fome. Olhou no canto da sala e viu o osso voador e a bolsa da Kagome.

-Ah, elas já retornaram?

-Faz quase uma hora, elas foram tomar banho nas fontes termais.

- Qué??

-Por quê o susto Inuyasha? Aconteceu alguma coisa lá fonte? Por um acaso você estava aos beijos com a Kikyou?

-Idiota, nada disso não, é que eu e Shippou estávamos lá é eu não encontrei com elas...

-Ah, mas elas podem ter ido colher plantas aromáticas primeiro, para depois irem tomar banho, por isso você não as viu, por um acaso isso deixou você triste? Perguntou só aborrecer o hanyou.

-Cale a boca seu maldito, não é nada disso. Esbravejou o jovem, que saiu emburrado e foi para o alto de uma sakura, olhar o entardecer.

Então Miroku o que você descobriu? Perguntou o kitsune ainda meio sonolento, mas vendo que estavam a sós.

-Shippou foi a carta de amor mais linda que eu já li. Foi tudo que respondeu o monge.

-- início Flashback --

- Nossa como esse cara é bom para esconder coisas. Já estou a quase uma hora revirando este teto, onde ele colocou aquele embrulho. Já sei, a caixa pode estar não embaixo do telhado, mas sobre o telhado.

-Aha! Muito bem guardada e escondida mas não é páreo para o monge devasso. Nossa que embrulho bem feito. Nossa não acredito que ele pediu para fazerem uma relíquia do amor sincero, nesta pequena peça está um pouco da alma dele, é uma jóia viva...ele depositou muito amor nela para a Kagome, com isso ela pode contar não só corpo dele mas o coração, realmente entregar uma jóia com tamanhos poderes é porque ele a ama demais...

Deixe-me tomar cuidado para não tocá-la... mas vamos ver o que o nosso_ hanyou_ escreveu...

O monge abriu cuidadosamente o envelope, e começo a ler a carta, ao termino da leitura ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nossa Inuyasha eu pensei que você era um ignorante, por baixo dessa rudeza temos um verdadeiro poeta, pena que você é muito tímido... espero que você consiga falar isso que você escreveu, bem se pelo menos você conseguir entregar isso daqui já será um grande progresso... Após um longo silêncio... - É estranho como vocês dois tem medo de não serem correspondidos, e os dois estão sofrendo por causa disso. Ao terminar esta frase dobrou novamente a carta e arrumou novamente o embrulho e voltou a colocá-la no esconderijo do _hanyou_.

-- fim do Flashback --

-Miroku? Hein!?, o que aconteceu que você esqueceu que está falando comigo? Perguntou irritado Shippou.

-Ãh desculpe-me, mas é uma bela carta Shippou, a letra de dele é muito bonita, nem eu escrevo de uma forma tão elegante como aquele hanyou...

-Sério?!

-Sim e ele escreve muito bem.

-Hein, porque vocês dois estão cochichando pelos cantos? Perguntou curiosa Sango.

-Nada não. Respondeu Miroku sorrindo e se afastando da raposinha. Hum que cheiro bom...a comida já está pronta?

-Está sim. Respondeu Sango.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 - Um jantar agitado

O jantar transcorreu sem maiores transtornos, todos conversavam animadamente, até que o Shippou resolveu importunar o um _hanyou_ que estava ainda mais quieto que o de costume, pois o jantar todo ele apenas comia e observa a conversa de todos e olhava demoradamente para Kagome, quando esta sorria para ele, Inuyasha desviava os olhos.

-Inuyasha você saber ler e escrever, ou você além de_ baka_ , mal educado e grosso, não sabe ler? Lançou a pergunta ferina o Shippou, neste instante Inuyasha quase engasgou com a pergunta, pois ele pensou:

"-Ah, será que ele percebeu que peguei os papéis dele, não, eu tenho certeza que ele estava distraído e não percebeu nada. Será que ele me viu escrevendo? Não quero que eles saibam que eu sei ler e escrever" ele respondeu grosseiramente:

-Não tenho o mínimo de interesse de responder uma idiotice dessas seu kitsune idiota!!

-Seu _baka_!!

-Como você se atreve seu maldito? E levantou-se e deu um cascudo no Shippou. A Kagome falou o a palavra do_ kotodama_ e o _hanyou _simplesmente se levantou e se retirou da casa, fazendo uma coisa que deixaram todos espantados: largou o prato de comida praticamente cheio.

Ficou um silêncio mortal por fim Kagome resolveu falar:

-Acho que ele ficou triste porque não sabe ler e escrever.

-Você tem certeza disso Kagome? Ou será que ele apenas queria manter-se reservado, pois ele deve ter lembranças ruins sobre isso. Falou Miroku.

-Monge por acaso você já viu ele lendo ou escrevendo alguma coisa? Perguntou a caçadora.

-Não. Respondeu enigmaticamente o monge, chamando a atenção da caçadora que percebeu que o monge estava mentido, mas calou-se por respeita-lo pois sabia que se ele não queria revelar a verdade era por que havia um bom motivo.

Após o jantar Kagome saiu a procura do hanyou e o encontrou sentando no galho mais alto de uma sakura, ela ficou observando-o por instantes, ele olhava para a lua, um olhar tão distante... até que ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-Então vai ficar aí me olhando? Se não for para dizer nada... eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

-Inuyasha eu sei que você ficou triste porque você não sabe ler e ficou sem graça porque sentiu-se diminuído na frente dos outros...

-Cale a boca sua idiota! Você não me conhece para para falar isso.

-Seu grosso! Burro!

-Se era para vir aqui me ofender, melhor me deixar sozinho. E voltou para o alto da sakura.

Kagome se virou e voltou chorando para a casa da velha Kaede. Após quase uma hora. Todos estava praticamente se preparando para dormir quando o Inuyasha entrou na e casa não falou nada com ninguém nem olhou para os lados, foi até o um canto da sala e pegou um livro de poesias antigas que Kagome havia trazido para ler pois iria ter prova de literatura, no final do mês, abriu numa página e começou a recitar:

SONETO LXXXVIII

Quando me tratas mau e, desprezado,

Sinto que o meu valor vês com desdém,

Lutando contra mim, fico a teu lado

E, inda perjuro, provo que és um bem.

Conhecendo melhor meus próprios erros,

A te apoiar te ponho a par da história

De ocultas faltas, onde estou enfermo;

Então, ao me perder, tens toda a glória.

Mas lucro também tiro desse ofício:

Curvando sobre ti amor tamanho,

Mal que me faço me traz benefício,

Pois o que ganhas duas vezes ganho.

Assim é o meu amor e a ti o reporto:

Por ti todas as culpas eu suporto.

Após o termino da leitura do poema de Shakeaspeare todos estavam olhando boquiabertos para ele, que simplesmente olhou triste para todos e disse:

-Agora me deixem em paz! Viu Shippou, eu não tão burro assim. E saiu apressadamente da cabana.

-Nossa como ele lê bem. Disse espantada Sango.

-Eu não imaginava que ele sabia ler, eu não queira magoa-lo. Falou espantada e muito triste a Kagome.

Já era alta madrugada e Kagome não conseguia dormir por causa da discussão com Inuyasha, ela levantou-se e resolveu procurar o _hanyou_ e o encontrou sentando aos pés de uma árvore de _sakura_, ele estava lá sentado emburrado, quando ela chegou perto do Inuyasha ele se virou de costa para ela, deixando claro que não não estava afim de conversar.

-Desculpe-me Inuyasha eu não sabia que você ficaria chateado por nós acharmos que você não sabia ler, aliás você lê muito bem, onde você aprendeu a ler tão bem?

-Minha mãe.

-Ahn?

-Foi minha mãe que me ensinou a ler e a escrever, todos os dias eu tinha aulas, eu lia de tudo, eu estava indo para o quarto dela ter aula quando a encontrei morta em cima da cama, eu queria ficar abraçado a ela, mas me arrancaram dos braços dela e me jogaram aos chutes no corredor, depois eu só me lembro de ter sido expulso do vilarejo com todos me jogando pedras, não pude se quer ir ao enterro dela.

Ele falou tudo aquilo de uma só vez, Kagome ficou paralisada sem saber o que falar pois ele quase não falava do seu passado, ela sabia que ele tinha enfrentado muitos preconceitos, muitos medos.

-Sabe eu sei que quando ela morreu ela tinha 85 anos, mas eu sou meio youkai eu tinha aparência e a cabeça de uma criança de 7 anos apesar de ter 70 anos se eu fosse um humano, eu sei que isso é estranho para vocês humanos, eu em anos youkai tinha só sete anos...

Kagome simplesmente abraçou o hanyou e disse sussurrando: Me desculpe. Ele simplesmente retribuiu o abraço e soltou uma respiração de quem estava simplesmente segurando o choro, mas não permitiu que as lágrimas que teimavam cair de seus orbes saíssem, e eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que alguém chamou a atenção do jovem casal e se largaram muito envergonhados.

Sesshoumaru observava-os, e devido a sua audição apurada ouviu todo o diálogo do jovem casal. Este apenas estava caminhando por perto, pois sabia que em breve aconteceria a ultima luta com Naraku e do mesmo modo silencioso que surgiu desapareceu entre as árvores.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 Um coração partido e uma lágrima

Os dias passaram rápidos no _Sengoku Jidai _a por fim nosso jovens guerreiros encontraram Naraku, a luta foi dolorosa por muito pouco não conseguem derrotar inimigo.

Faziam três dias que Naraku havia sido derrotado todos estavam um pouco melhor apesar de ainda estarem bem feridos, mas como a dor era muito grande o repouso era a melhor opção. Inuyasha despertou depois de dois dias desacordado e com muita dificuldade se levantou, se aproximou lentamente de sua amada adormecida e deu leve beijo no rosto dela e saiu de dentro da cabana, Kagome despertou, vendo-o sair cambaleante, mas ao virar o rosto para o lado viu que a jóia havia sumido, apenas virou rosto e chorou pois pensou que _hanyou_ tinha ido ressuscitar Kikyo, afinal, ela era o grande amor de Inuyasha pensava Kagome, mas ela tomou um decisão voltaria para sua era e tentaria esquecer tudo o que viveu ali, tinha que esquece-lo.

A jóia de quatro almas, agora purificada, estava nas mãos de Kaede que a levara consigo pois no vilarejo estavam todos se recuperando e era preciso que alguém com poderes espirituais estivesse protegendo a jóia contra outros youkais, por isso Kagome não encontrou a jóia ao seu lado como havia deixado anteriormente.

O que nossa jovem desconhecia era que o _hanyou_ tinha saído em busca de umas flores que ele achava muito lindas para dar de presente para a sua amada Kagome, pois ele havia decido que assim que matasse Naruku iria declarar todo o seu amor para Kagome, mas parecia que aquela campina estava no momento tão longe para o seu corpo dolorido... e ainda tinha que subir no telhado pegar a carta e colar.

Naquela tarde o monge e caçadora de youkais também despertaram e conseguiram se levantar e com dificuldade conseguiram tomar banho e trocar os curativos, Kagome já estava bem, pois havia desmaiado de exaustão por ter usado muito o seu poder espiritual na batalha. Na tarde Kouga visitou o grupo de Inuyasha no vilarejo; Kouga estava inconformado com o fato de Kagome dizer que iria voltar para sua era e que não iria mais voltar, os seus amigos estavam espantados por ela estar indo embora sem se despedir do Inuyasha, mas ela estava decidia; iria deixar de sofrer de amor por alguém simplesmente não a amava.

A estava todos em pé próximo ao poço come-ossos chorando quando de longe pode se avistar um figura de cabelo prateados vindo caminhando com dificuldade trazendo nas mãos flores e um pequeno embrulho. O jovem trazia na rosto uma expressão preocupada.

"-Maldição!! Eu tenho que chegar antes dela pular no poço, mas o será que deu na sua cabeça Kagome?" Pensava Inuyasha. Kagome quando percebeu que ele estava se aproximando e viu que a distancia que ele estava ele já conseguia ouvir tudo o que se passava ali em frente ao poço disse para Kouga:

-Kouga, meu amor, eu tenho que voltar para a minha era, mas saiba que eu sempre te amei, e vou para sempre te amar. Você sempre foi sincero comigo e jamais ficou ao meu lado apenas para roubar a jóia de quatro almas quando eu tivesse desmaiada.

E nisso deu um beijo na boca do lobo, que espantado com o que a jovem disse e fez , não teve tempo de reagir, todos estavam assustados com as palavras da jovem, pois ela sempre demonstrou que gostava do Inuyasha, rapidamente ela se virou disse mais uma vez adeus para todos e pulou no poço, ninguém tinha palavras, a única que puderam ouvir foi um barulho de algo cair no chão ao se virarem para trás viram que o hanyou estava desmaiado, as flores e a pequena caixa ao lado do seu corpo, ao se aproximarem dele para socorrê-lo a única coisa que perceberam é que havia lágrimas no rosto do jovem...

-Puxa... o cara de cachorro , não merecia isso, e eu pensava que ela era apaixonada por ele, deve ter sido um golpe. Disse Kouga para Miroku enquanto os dois levavam o hanyou desacordado para a cabana.

-Eu não acredito nisso, como ela pode fazer isso?Sango se perguntava em voz alta

-O que deu nela? Agora que ele resolveu se declarar, ela nem de oportunidade de falar. Dizia um _kitsune_ indignado.

Ao chegarem na cabana de Kaede, fizeram novamente os curativos do _hanyou_, pois os ferimentos dele com os esforço de andar e com a queda por causa do desmaio se abriram novamente, e o puseram deitado no_ futon_.

No outro dia com a chegada de Kaede, então os jovens se puseram a explicar o corrido para a velha miko que estava chocada com o que a jovem miko tinha feito e começou a questionar:

-Então ela retornou ao seu tempo porque achou que ele havia pego a jóia de quatro almas?

-Mas senhora Kaede realmente estamos espantados porque a jóia de quatro almas sumiu. Eu sei que ele está muito fraco, mas temos que admitir que a jóia desapareceu. E como ele sempre quis a jóia de quatro almas dá para questionarmos que foi ele pegou a jóia. Disse Miroku.

-Não, jovem monge, eu a levei comigo porque vocês estavam e ainda estão muito fracos e o vilarejo poderia ser atacado por algum youkai desejoso de possuir a jóia, então por uma questão de segurança a levei comigo e tirou a jóia de dentro do bolso do seu kimono.

-Não é possível!! Respondeu Sango, gemendo de dor perceber o grande erro que haviam cometido e principalmente Kagome por não ter confiado no hanyou.

-Ela foi precipitada, assim como minha irmã foi com o Inuyasha. Disse tristemente Kaede se virando para preparar o jantar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5 – Hari a youkai tigresa

Passaram-se apenas quatro dias da partida de Kagome; e Inuyasha continuava gravemente ferido, se recuperando na cabana da velha Kaede, porém a ferida mais dilacerante que ele tinha era n'alma, não entendia o que havia acontecido, ele pensava como pôde errar tanto? Como pôde acreditar que ela o amava, quando na realidade era aquele lobo fedido do Kouga que ela amava?

Ele estava acordado olhando para o nada atormentado por estes pensamentos quando de repente seus sentidos apurados sentiram o cheiro de sangue... o sangue de Sesshoumaru no mesmo instante levantou-se com dificuldade e saiu correndo com o que restava de todas as suas forças e com a Tessaiga embainhada, simplesmente gritou:

-SESSHOUMARU !!

Os outros apenas olharam pois por mais que desejassem se levantar e ir lutar com Inuyasha não podiam, pois ainda estavam gravemente feridos, apenas Shippou consegui se levantar mesmo com dificuldade o seguiu e esbravejando disse:

-Não acredito que ele vai lutar com irmão!

O _hanyou_ corria com dificuldade, suas feridas ainda estavam abertas, mas ele sentia o cheiro do sangue do seu irmão Sesshoumaru, e pelo cheiro, sabia que ele estava gravemente ferido, tinha que salva-lo, tinha que chegar a tempo pois mesmo com todas suas diferenças eles ainda eram irmãos, ele chegou à clareira e viu o grande Lorde das Terras do Oeste estendido no chão respirando com dificuldade, e gravemente ferido. Ao olhar o _youkai_ que tinha feito aquilo Inuyasha notou que este ria com prazer da dor do seu oponente ferido. Inuyasha sentiu uma vertigem querer se apoderar de seu corpo ao reconhecer a _youkai_ que lutava com o seu irmão.

-Maldita!! Eu vou matá-la por fazer isso com ele! E desembainhou a espada e foi lutar contra a oponente que sorria maldosamente.

-Ora, ora, então você ainda está vivo maldito _hanyou_? E com um golpe o atirou longe, ele se levantou com dificuldade e tornou a se atirar para cima da oponente que desviava com facilidade de seus golpes, rindo dizia:

-Você continua impulsivo, não passa de um filhote fracote...sabe qual é o seu ponto fraco? Neste instante as espadas se chocavam no ar, Inuyasha lutava com todas as suas forças, mas os golpes dela eram muito fortes, e numa distração ela fincou a espada no abdômen do _hanyou_ enquanto este caía de joelhos no chão, ela saltou sobre Sesshoumaru e perfurou o corpo do grande _youkai _ somente pelo prazer de fazê-lo sofrer, quando iria desferir o derradeiro golpe no youkai ferido, Inuyasha grita:

-Não faça isso!O que você quer em troca sua maldita?

Ela calmante olhou para o _hanyou e _disse:

-Em primeiro lugar trate de me chamar de Alteza Hari, ou ele vai pagar com a vida por ter roubado um escravo meu no passado. E maldosamente disse: -Viu qual é o seu ponto fraco _hanyou_? Você tem sentimentos tolos como amor, amizade, companheirismo.

-Maldita Alteza Hari o que você procura?

-Ah, ah, filhote idiota você pensa que pode me enfrentar ? Posso poupar a vida do seu irmãozinho se você voltar a ser meu escravo, como você foi a 150 anos atrás... e sorria maldosamente. Aquelas palavras dilaceravam a alma de Inuyasha, que impossibilitado de lutar e vendo que seu irmão corria perigo só restava-lhe atender a vergonhosa ordem.

-Eu, eu ... me entrego. Sussurrou o _hanyou_, caindo de joelhos humilhado.

-Ah, ah, vocês do Clã dos Cães têm uma estúpida necessidade de proteger, sabe a única coisa boa deste idiota ter roubado você de mim é que eu já teria matado você... apesar de fracote, você se tornou muito bonito e atraente como imbecil do seu pai.

-Cale a boca sua maldita, deixe meu pai em paz. Gritou o hanyou.

-Você não está em posição de dar ordem e cravou a espada em um ponto doloroso do corpo de Sesshoumaru, que soltou um ganido de dor. Suportando a humilhação apenas falou:

-Me perdoe senhora.

-Cãozinho bonzinho... agora, vamos meu escravo, largue a _katana_ e tire a roupa.

-Keh?!

-Você está surdo?... mas eu posso curar rapidinho sua surdez e levantou a espada em direção do desacordado Sesshoumaru.

-Não, por favor! Eu faço o que você mandou. Profundamente envergonhado, o _hanyou_ cravou a _katana_ no chão e com dificuldade começou a tirar o _haori_, dobrou-o cuidadosamente depois tirando a calça fez o mesmo procedimento por fim respirando profundamente tirou o _gi_ manchado de sangue, e corando olhou para o chão. Hari olhava a cena com prazer, sua mente divagava o quanto ele tinha se tornado atraente, observando o corpo machucado de seu escravo, e sentindo o cheiro do sangue que escorria de seu corpo percebeu que este ainda emanava um cheiro característico de filhote e simplesmente riu e disse:

-Hum...será divertido tê-lo novamente sob meus cuidados. - Aproxime-se. Ele veio andando lentamente cobrindo os 10 metros de distancia com a sensação de que eram quilômetros quando este chegou a distancia de dois metros ela ordenou: -Agora ajoelhe-se. Inuyasha nada disse, apenas rosnou baixo de ódio e com o rosto abaixado fez o que ela havia mandado. Ela chegou perto dele e começou a alisar os longos cabelos prateados do hanyou deixando a mostra o ombro esquerdo do mesmo e cravou seus dentes na pele do jovem sugando seu sangue, Inuyasha gemeu de dor , ao beber uma boa quantia do sangue do _hanyou_, ela largou o jovem que arfava dolorosamente tentando recuperar o fôlego, pois como já estava fraco das ultimas duas lutas, ele lutava para não perder os sentidos.

-Seu sangue continua saboroso... falou enquanto limpava os cantos da boca. No mesmo instante colocou uma coleira no pescoço do meio-_ youkai_ e dando uma chicotada nas costas do mesmo ordenou: -vamos seu inútil enquanto ela montava num cavalo e sai em disparada arrastando o jovem que não conseguiu correr e foi arrastado pelo cavalo. Shippou que viu tudo com estupor, só conseguiu gritar com lágrimas nos olhos:

INUYASHAAAA!!

Nisso chegaram montados na Kirara, Miroku e Sango que apenas viram a poeria deixada pelo cavalo e viram Sesshoumaru desacordado no chão, correram socorrê-lo e enquanto perguntavam o que havia acontecido para o Shippou.

O _kitsune_ só conseguia chorar e dizer:

-Inu...yasha...Ela levou o Inuyasha...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6 Trevas para um escravo

Já era noite e na cabana havia um _youkai_ desacordado , Rin e Jaken velando o sono do mesmo enquanto Shippou um pouco mais calmo continuava a chorar e Sango tentava acalmar-lhe para que o mesmo contasse o que aconteceu, pois não sabiam se Inuyasha estava vivo ou morto pois só encontraram as vestes dele e a raposinha chorando e gritando o nome dele.

-Shippou por favor acalme-se, nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu, ele está vivo?

-Buá, buá, eu não sei! Respondeu fungando alto o _kitsune_.

Miroku já estava impaciente com aquilo, chamou Sango e Kaede para o canto e disse: -Só tem uma saída , eu vou ter de fazê-lo entrar em transe, para conseguirmos saber o que aconteceu.

-Mas Senhor Monge isso não é perigoso para o Shippou?

-Não. Fique tranqüila.

-Vamos dar um chá para a ele adormecer, disse a velha Kaede até então que apenas ouvia a tudo atentamente. Passada meia hora o filhote de_ kitsune_ estava adormecido e o Miroku começou a fazer um processo de meditação e a raposinha acordou num sono hipnótico. Então Sango e Miroku se puseram a questionar:

-Shippou conte-nos o que você viu. Disse Miroku e o _kitsune_ começou a narrar:

-Quando eu saí correndo atrás dele eu pensei que ele iria lutar com o irmão, mas para minha a surpresa eu o vi correr para salvar o Sesshoumaru, ele travou uma luta violenta com uma youkai muito poderosa que com certeza tinha vencido o Sesshoumaru; a _Youkai_ pelo visto devia conhecer os dois algum lugar e os odiava muito, mas como ele já estava machucado da luta com o Naraku, O Inuyasha não teve chances, ela desviou de todos os golpes e sempre conseguia feri-lo ainda mais, ele só se entregou quando ela resolveu matar o Sesshoumaru. Então ela mandou o Inuyasha tirar a Tessaiga e a roupa, pois sabia que o manto de rato de fogo protegia o corpo dele. Quando ele ficou nu (nesse momento Sango ficou corada, lembrando de quanto era bonito o corpo do Inuyasha), ela mandou ele se ajoelhar então simplesmente encostou a boca no ombro dele deu-lhe uma mordida e bebeu-lhe o sangue, nisso uma lágrima caí do rosto do Shippou, a dor do que o Inuyasha sentia devia ser imensa, nunca vi o gemer de tanta dor e os olhos estavam tão sem vida.

Após a narração as lágrimas voltaram a cair do rosto de Shippou e Miroku ordenou:

-Agora durma, amanhã tudo vai estar melhor... amanhã nós iremos salva-lo. A raposinha caiu em sono pesado.

-Por Buda, o que será que aconteceu com ele? Perguntou Sango.

-Vamos ter que esperar o Sesshoumaru se recuperar para sabermos o que realmente aconteceu, só assim poderemos saber contra quem nós estamos lutando. Nunca aquelas palavras soaram tanto dolorosas dentro daquela cabana.

Já era noite quando uma amazona _youkai_ entrava em castelo todos olhavam e sorriam ao ver a presa que ela trazia da caçada, um _hanyou_, todo ferido, quase morto, sendo arrastado pelo cavalo, ao chegar na porta da palácio ao desmontar do cavalo disse apenas:

-Lavem-no e o joguem no calabouço mais frio.

Os soldados simplesmente pegaram o jovem e rindo jogaram-no num grande tacho de água gelado e este o despertou pela dor que a água gelada fazia em sua pele, eram como milhares de lanças pequenas a perfurar-lhe a pele o meio-_youkai _ apenas gemeu de dor, colocaram-lhe um trapo em volta da cintura para cobrir-lhe a nudez de jogaram-lhe no fundo de um calabouço, úmido e fétido.

Ao amanhecer o hanyou sentia um fio de sol a bater-lhe no rosto não tinha força para mover uma só garra, seu corpo inteiramente latejava e ele permitiu que a escuridão que teimava-lhe cobrir o olhos vencesse sua lucidez.

Já haviam passado dez dias e agora ele podia sentir seu corpo todo dolorido já estava praticamente curado, somente algumas feridas que até ao próximo amanhecer estariam curadas isso se sua algoz não fosse lá para lhe dar boas vindas, mas ele sabia que ela iria esperar até que ele estivessem bem o suficiente para poder torturá-lo, um sorriso irônico passou por sua face ao olhar para porta e ver que a havia um prato com um resto de comida, não...não queriam que ele morresse tão fácil, ele ficou apenas ali deitado tentando compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo e esperando ver o que iria acontecer mais uma noite se aproximou e para sua sorte ninguém apareceu na cela, pois aquele era a primeira noite de lua nova, e naquela noite escura um humano passou uma noite longa com os olhos vidrados na porta, até que ao raiar do dia suspirou aliviado ao ver que retornara a sua forma meio-_youkai _ passados alguns minutos surgiu na porta um capataz.

-Resolveu acordar maldito_ hanyou_, temos uma surpresinha para você e nisso entraram três soldados na cela, um deles já foi puxando o enforcador no pescoço do _hanyou _prendendo a respiração deste, enquanto o outro batia nele para imobilizá-lo e o terceiro arrancava suas presas e suas garras depois disso levaram-no para fora da cela e levaram-no para a cela de interrogatórios, lá estava Hari que sorriu ao vê-lo machucado, simplesmente disse:

-Amarrem-no ao troco e desfiram 200 chicotadas nele agora. Acenaram com a cabeça os soldados que sorrindo foram cumprir as ordens da rainha. Ela simplesmente sentou-se calmamente em uma cadeira e ficou observando o_ hanyou_ ser chicoteado este nada falava apenas permaneceria com os olhos fechados, após o término desta tortura simplesmente mandou lavarem as costas dele com água com sal, Inuyasha soltou apenas um abafado gemido.

Ela deu-lhe um túnica preta e surrada e ele a vestiu, Hari colocou a coleira nele e o levou para fora da cela, levando-o como um cão ordinário pelo palácio, levou para dentro de seus aposentos e fechou as portas. Ao perceber que estava as sós com ela num quarto ele levantou os olhos e percebeu que Hari o olhava atentamente. Por fim ela disse:

-Tire a túnica.

Ele corou, mas não agiu de imediatado então ela se levantou da cama e deu-lhe uma chibatada no rosto. - Vamos obedeça.

-Profundamente corado e rosnando tirou a veste, a _youkai_ passou a mão pelo tórax másculo e definido do _hanyou _e simplesmente mordeu-lhe e peito e começou a sugar seu sangue, Inuyasha sentiu sua força esvaecendo e que estava perdendo dos sentidos, desmaiou e acordou minutos depois sobre a cama de sua algoz.

-Realmente seu sangue é muito saboroso, e esse cheiro que você tem...é uma delícia, vamos seja um bom cachorrinho e me beije.

O_ hanyou_ olhou-a assustado, e virou o rosto assim que ela tentou beijar os lábios.

-Ah, além de _hanyou_, se acha no direito de me recusar, simplesmente segurou seu rosto e com força comprimiu seus lábios aos dos _hanyou_ que tentou se defender , mas sem garras e com os braços amarrados, nada conseguiu, e assim que ela soltou os lábios dele , estes sangravam, Inuyasha desta vez tornou a desmaiar, porque ela sugou um pouco mais do seu sangue.

-Inuyasha você é como é seu pai prefere a morte a se entregar a alguém se não estiver apaixonado...e com olhar assustado que você me dirigiu tenho certeza que você nunca teve uma parceira... não consegui ter seu pai, mas terei o filho dele com a humana que ele preferiu ao invés de mim e dizia isto alisando o rosto do hanyou que estava desfalecido sobre sua cama.

Hari levantou-se da cama e chamou os guardas e mandou que o levassem de volta para o calabouço, mas antes era para dar mais 200 chicotadas nele, os guardas riram felizes, mas também ficaram um tanto preocupados, 400 chicotadas num só dia era muito para um escravo até mesmo para aquele_ hanyou_ fugitivo e além do mais ele já estava bem debilitado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7 - Lembranças sombrias

Enquanto isso na cabana da velha Kaede todos estavam apreensivos, porém aguardavam o Lord do Clã dos Cães do Oeste recobrar todos os seus sentidos

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAAA! Gritou Jaken, ao ver que o amo recobrava a consciência, este apenas fez um sinal para que este se calasse, olhou demoradamente ao redor tentando descobrir onde estava, e percebeu Rin estava sorrindo ao seu lado enquanto o monge e a caçadora olhavam-no preocupados.

Ele simplesmente se sentou e recostou na parede da cabana fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo, enquanto Rin lhe estendia uma tigela com comida, apesar dele não gostar de comida humana aceitou o prato e começou a comer em silêncio.

-Acho que ele já está melhor. Disse Sango para Miroku.

-Só que ele não está com jeito de quem está a fim de conversar... Respondeu Miroku.

-Humanos, se querem perguntar algo para mim falem logo. Disse Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, desculpe-nos Sesshoumaru-sama , mas nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha. E pelo que o que o Shippou nos disse é algo que envolve o passado de vocês. Perguntou Miroku que ao tentar se ajeitar melhor fez uma careta de dor, pois seus ferimentos ainda não estavam totalmente curados assim como os da exterminadora de _youkais_.

-Sim... mas pelo vejo vocês ainda estão muito feridos para quererem sair ao resgate daquele _hanyou_ inútil, e nem eu estou ainda estou bem suficiente para isso, então assim que vocês estiverem bem eu darei a resposta, fiquem tranqüilos pois Hari não o matará tão rápido... fazem só 150 anos que ela estava procurando por ele, primeiro ela vai torturá-lo muito e tem uma coisa que ela quer muito dele, mas acho que isso pertence àquela humana insignificante que o meu meio-irmão insiste em proteger...

-E você vai deixá-la judiar dele? Perguntou Sango revoltada e confusa com a ultima frase dita pelo _youkai._

-Será que você não percebe que nenhum de nós estamos em condições de lutar? Perguntou tranqüilamente Sesshoumaru.

-Sango, o Sesshoumaru está certo nenhum de nós estamos em condições de batalha e ela aparenta ser uma youkai muito poderosa. Disse Miroku

-E além do mais há mais coisas que vocês desconhecem, saibam que o castelo do Clã dos Tigres do Norte só tem uma única localização fixa uma vez ao ano todas ao outras noites o que vemos são miragens...

-Ah,você poderia explicar melhor? Perguntou Miroku

-Humanos irritantes...Disse com uma voz impassível, Sesshoumaru simplesmente fechou os olhos e circundou com a mão esquerda a lua que tinha na fronte.

-Tô vendo de onde o Inuyasha aprendeu a ser tão educado. Ironizou Shippou, que em resposta recebeu um olhar que até o mais valente dos guerreiros ficaria com medo.

-O Clã dos Youkais Tigres do Norte são conhecidos pela arte da ilusão. Todas as noites em diversos vilarejos do Norte pode-se ver _youkais _saindo do castelo para saquear, matar, e no fim da noite eles retornam para castelo só que somente os_ youkais _tigre podem entrar em qualquer um dos castelos ilusórios pois eles servem como portal, mas _youkais _ou humanos que entrem num falso castelo ficará preso em outra dimensão e nunca mais poderá voltar a esta terra de Musashi, e somente uma vez por ano este castelo não protegido pela ilusão, então temos que esperar um ano para tentarmos resgatar aquele inútil do meu meio-irmão.

-Mas porque um ano? Perguntou Miroku

-Só é possível entrar dia do solstício de verão. Respondeu secamente Sesshoumaru

- Mas é o solstício de verão foi ontem, vamos ter de esperar um ano? Falou um Sango perplexa. Você sabe a localização certa do castelo?

-Sim, eu já fui lá uma vez salvar o Inuyasha.

-Hum? O Inuyasha já foi capturado uma vez? Perguntou Shippou.

-Sim, mas não passava de um filhote e como você deve saber muito bem, filhotes são presas fáceis... respondeu o grande youkai, mostrando as garras para Shippou e deu um olhar maldoso para a raposinha que pulou num susto para trás da velha Kaede, de repente Sesshoumaru pegou e deu um tapa no próprio rosto, para surpresa de todos:

-Como você se atreve seu insolente a beber do meu sangue?

Era Myoga sendo pressionado entre os dedos de Sesshoumaru, que estava furioso, com a atitude do servo do seu pai.

-Myoga seu covarde! Você só aprece quando não há perigo. Disse Shippou.

-Ora cale a boca seu menino chorão, eu segui o amo Inuyasha e só retornei para buscar ajuda.

-Hunf, assim como você a 150 anos atrás você veio me buscar? Perguntou ironicamente Sesshoumaru.

-Eh, é , er , bem... é verdade estou a aqui para implorar para você soltá-lo, sei que você não gosta dele, mas ele é um bom garoto, você não pode permitir que ele seja tratado como um escravo, mesmo sendo meio-humano ele tem um sangue nobre, por seu pai eu imploro. Pedia de joelhos e chorando Myouga e todos olhavam espantados para a pequena pulga youkai, que só tomou um fôlego e continuou:

-No passado ele foi capturado porque era um filhote desprotegido que estava fugindo de um grupo de humanos que estavam tentando matá-lo e não percebeu que se escondeu próximo do acampamento de Hari, como ela sentiu o cheiro dele que é parecido com o de seu pai, ao vê-lo escondido naquela caverna percebeu que era o filho _hanyou_ do InuTashio; e resolveu captura-lo e ele sequer sabia usar direito as garras dele...para falar a verdade ele nem sabia o que era um _hanyou_ ou um _youkai_ e ela o pegou com um único golpe. E desta vez eu também fui testemunha, Lorde Sesshoumaru ele só se rendeu para poder salvá-lo, me perdoe o atrevimento. Disse nervoso Myoga, ao grande Lorde das Terra do Oeste e este apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sim, reconheço que aquele infeliz estava muito ferido e eu também, aquela maldita me pegou de surpresa. Quase que ela machuca os meu protegidos... Rosna com ódio o grande _youkai._ -Aquele idiota provou que esta mais maduro... Sesshoumaru falou apenas aquela frase mas sua mente estava repleta de palavras, mas resolveu manter seu silêncio, como de costume, levantou-se e sentou-se próximo a janela e apenas olhou para lua enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam... enquanto Myouga contava aos outros que ele ao chegar aos portais do castelo teve que saltar pois não sairia com vida afinal precisava voltar para buscar ajuda. Apenas uma palavra saiu dos lábios de Sesshoumaru: "-Inuyasha." Todos apenas olharam para o grande Lorde e voltaram prestar a atenção no Myouga que estava explicando o que aconteceu da primeira vez com Inuyasha, que ficou dois anos prisioneiro de Hari.

"-Tenho que salvá-lo, meu irmão, é tão estranho perceber depois de tanto tempo que esse seu sangue humano o torna tão especial, mesmo contudo que você me fez... compreendo que no fundo de sua alma não era o que você desejava fazer e que mesmo com tudo o que eu lhe fiz no passado, sei que você gosta de mim, você entregou sua liberdade para me salvar..." Estes eram os pensamento de Sesshoumaru , porémseus pensamentos foram atraídos para uma narração que estava sendo feito por Myouga um passado doloroso para o _hanyou_.

-- inicio do flashback --

-Eu desejo falar com grande Lorde do Clã dos Cães do Oeste, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Dizia Myouga nas portas do castelo que um dia foi de InuTashio e hoje por direito pertencente ao jovem Sesshoumaru-sama.

Passados alguns minutos que para a pulga pareceram séculos voltou o guarda e disse:

-Ele mandou você entrar, velho Myouga; você esta sumido desde a morte do senhor InuTashio.

-Kira, estou cumprindo as ultimas ordens dadas pelo senhor InuTashio.

Ao entrar pelo magnífico castelo, Myouga andava pelos corredores e memórias do passado tomavam-lhe a lembrança a saudade de seu senhor apertou-lhe o coração. Por fim ao entrar no salão principal deparou-se com o frio olhar do Sesshoumaru, baixou-se em reverencia e iniciou sua conversa.

-Lorde Sesshoumaru venho aqui implorar pela sua clemência e pedir para o senhor libertar o jovem Inuyasha que foi raptado pela Hari, líder do Clã dos Tigres do Norte e no momento encontra-se como escravo dela.

-Eu não tenho tenho que cuidar de ninguém, muito menos de um bastardo, aliás foi a inútil da mãe dele que não quis entregá-lo para mim quando ordenei que ela o entregasse para mim, para que não tivesse um destino tão miserável como este.

-Lorde, perdoe o meu atrevimento mas é humilhante para todo o Clã do Cães Brancos do Oeste e principalmente para o senhor ter um irmão, mesmo sendo bastardo como escravo, por isso, por todo o clã ao qual você é soberano; eu lhe peço para que você liberte o jovem Inuyasha, ele não passa de um filhote que nem tem as garras desenvolvidas e sua mãe humana morreu a uma semana, ele não tem ninguém para protegê-lo.

-Eu já disse que eu não tem nada para proteger, mas vou soltar aquele inútil para não envergonhar ainda mais todo o meu clã. Mas vou ter de esperar até o solstício de verão, para poder solta-lo.

Myouga limitou-se a responder:

-Muito obrigado Lorde Sesshoumaru. Mas teve de conter o sorriso de alegria que queria escapar de se seus lábios, pois percebeu naquele instante que o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha apesar de dizer que não se importava com ninguém se preocupava com os próximos, era apenas orgulho, pois na realidade ele se importava com o _hanyou_.

--fim do flashback--

Após relato do pequeno _youkai_, de como havia sido a luta com Hari, e de como o grande Sesshoumaru a derrotou e levou embora em seus braços o pequeno _hanyou_ muito ferido e desacordado. A cabana foi tomada por um grande silêncio e cada um estava tomado por seu pensamentos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Sou escravo apenas do meu coração**

No _Sengoku Jidai_ as coisas não estavam mais animadas do que estava na era atual. Um tristeza se apoderou de todos os habitantes do vilarejo de Kaede ao saberem que o _hanyou_ se encontrava aprisionado pois apesar dele ser sempre mau educado, todos sabiam que ele tinha um coração muito bom e por isso todos ficaram tristes.

No calabouço de Inuyasha a única coisa que se ouvia era o som do chicote acoitando as costas do jovem _hanyou_ que nada falava, apenas permanecia de olhos fechados e desejando no fundo de alma que aquilo terminasse logo, depois de um certo tempo os soldados soltaram os braços do jovem das correntes que o mantinham em pé para receber o castigo. Inuyasha tombou o corpo no chão frio e úmido.

-Será que ele morreu? Perguntou um dos soldados par ao colega

-Não sei, joga um balde de água nele para ver se ele reage. Disse o outro preocupado, pois sabia que sua rainha não os perdoaria se o jovem morresse nas mãos deles, o _hanyou _que apenas se limitou a gemer de dor.

-Não o imprestável está apenas desmaiado. Disse o primeiro soldado e saíram dando risada de dentro do calabouço.

Inuyasha respirava profundamente como quem estava lutando para não chorar, pois ele considerava vergonhoso chorar mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para presenciar, passada meia hora ele lutava para manter acordado, mas a dor o fez adormecer.

Como meio _youkai_ a regeneração do seu corpo era rápida, por isso Inuyasha despertou com seus ferimentos curados as garras e presas também estavam crescidas novamente, ele levantou-se devagar pois apesar de curado seu corpo estava dolorido.

-Maldição, como é que eu vou conseguir sair desse lugar? Se ao menos eu tivesse a Tessaiga comigo... Hari eu juro que eu vou acabar com a sua raça. Acabou de dizer isso batendo seu punho fechado no chão.

No mesmo instante surgiram os guardas na porta do calabouço. Inuyasha de um sorriso maligno e se agachou em posição de luta. Ao abrirem a porta ele saltou sobre um dos guardas desferindo um soco neste, que caiu desmaiado, no mesmo instante foi dado o alarme de para todos os soldados e entram no cela, uns vinte soldados armados, um deles num rápido movimento acertou uma lança no ombro direito de Inuyasha que ao receber o golpe desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão os soldados aproveitando do passo em falso de Inuyasha rapidamente se lançaram sobre o _hanyou_. Um soldado consegui colocar o estrangulador no pescoço dele e começou a sufucá-lo enquanto os outros batiam nele para domina-lo, depois de quase quarenta minutos de luta conseguiram dominar o jovem que ofegava, agora com as suas garras e caninos arrancados, levaram-no acorrentado para a frente de Hari e os soldados relataram o incidente para a rainha.

-Hunf, eu não sabia que você ficou assim tão valente, nem parece aquele pequeno_ hanyou _ que ficava quietinho enquanto eu batia... E nisso Hari segurou o rosto do _hanyou_ pelo pelo queixo com a mão esquerda, e ficou observar o profundo olhar de ódio que aqueles olhos dourados lhe dedicavam, Inuyasha não contendo mais seu ódio cuspiu na cara dela e disse:

-Tire suas patas fétidas de cima de mim sua imunda.

Dando uma risada sinistra ela limpou o rosto e disse:

-Acho que você ainda não entendeu que é MEU ESCRAVO, e eu eu faço o que bem entender e quiser com você seu inútil. E nisso ela tirou de dentro do _kimono_ um punhal e o enterrou no ombro esquerdo do meio _yokai_ e começou a mexer o punhal fazendo o sangue dele verter ao chão, puxou a lâmina e a limpou com a língua.

-Maldita ... eu juro que eu vou matá-la. Disse com dificuldade Inuyasha.

-Nossa que medo!! Desdenhou Hari. Você é um _baka_, poderia ter tudo se fizesse o que quero mas você as coisas do jeito mais difícil? Só não se esqueça que eu vencerei no final.

-Feh, Sua bruxa maldita, eu não sou escravo de ninguém, eu sou escravo apenas do meu coração. Vociferou Inuyasha.

Hari naquele monte estava fazendo de conta que estava escrevendo alguma coisa em sua mesa.

- Ah... eu fiquei sabendo que você machucou um dos meus guardas...Inuyasha, você será será punido por isso. Hari levantou os olhos para o hanyou e sorriu ao dizer as últimas palavras. Além 200 chicotadas, você receberá um castigo castigo especial, mas primeiro:

-Guardas!!

Passaram-se segundos e logo já haviam dois guardas na frente dela.

-O que a nossa alteza deseja?

-Levem o Inuyasha ao pátio prendam-no ao tronco do meio jardim, apliquem duzentas chicotadas com chicote de ponta tripla. Depois voltem aqui para receber novas instruções.

Os soldados sorriram e empurram o _hanyou_, que rosnou para eles, que logo trataram de lhe acertar um golpe no ventre e levaram-no para o pátio sob chutes e socos. A chegarem ao tronco que havia no meio pátio o acorrentaram com as mão para aos alto seu corpo ficou quase que suspenso no ar, pois as argolas propositadamente foram colocadas no alto como um meio de fazer com que o corpo da vítima ficasse totalmente esticado no tronco era uma forma de ser mais doloroso o suplício, pois normalmente durante o açoite é comum a vítima desmaiar, então as argolas costumam cortar a carne do pulso por causa do peso da vítima. Hari observava com prazer cada golpe que era desferido nas costas nuas do _hanyou_ pois fizeram questão de desnudar-lhe o tronco para que o seu corpo não tivesse sequer a proteção de um fino tecido.

O jovem recebeu cada chibata em silêncio, apenas permanecia de olhos fechados, normalmente por volta qüinquagésima chibatada até um _youkai_ dava demonstração de estar sentindo dor, muitos pediam clemência por causa da dor, porém o_ hanyou_ nada fazia, permanecia imóvel e isso todos os guardas admiravam, já haviam torturado muitos _hanyou_, humanos e _youkais,_ mas nenhum era tão resistente como aquele, eles pensavam e até comentavam entre si, de onde ele tirava tanta força? Hari observa tudo da janela do seu quarto com um sorriso diabólico.

-Inu no Thaisho... você tem um filho bem resistente, ele pagará por sua rejeição. Agora vou mandar colocarem um pouco de mel no corpo dele e vou coloca-lo num formigueiro só para ele aprender a não bater nos meus guardas. E assim o fizeram, o jovem foi enterrado até a cintura em um formigueiro, de formigas_ youkais,_ só que as picadas de formigas _youkais _são venenosas , sua vítima além de ficar paralisada, tem alucinações com os piores medos da vítima.

O dia já estava quase terminado quando Hari mandou que eles tirassem o _hanyou_ de dentro do formigueiro, assim que o lavaram e retiraram as formigas_ youkais _do corpo dele, Hari mandou que o amarrassem no tronco de descem mais 200 chicotadas nele, ao término do castigo ao soltarem Inuyasha seu corpo tombou ao chão, respirava com dificuldade, ele não estava morto, mas ardia em febre e foi arrastado para o calabouço, ele olhou para o céu e e podia ver da pequena janela do calabouço, fechou seus olhos e viu o sorriso de Kagome, mas sua lucidez e o veneno tomou-lhe todo o corpo, naquela noite até mesmo dentro dos aposentos de Hari ouvia-se os gritos de Inuyasha.

Aquele castigo foi severo demais, por isso Hari teve de esperar quinze dias para continuar sua tortura, afinal ela não o queria morto, neste meio tempo os gritos do jovem cessaram, mas as alucinações e a febre não cediam facilmente, as únicas coisas que ele dizia eram "Kagome não me abandone" , "eu te amo", e isso deixava a Youkai enfurecida, por isso a cada dia ela elaborava como iria torturá-lo até fazê-lo implorar para ser escrevo dela: a grande rainha do Clã dos Tigres do Norte.

Era necessário destruir confiança em Inuyasha depositava em humanos e_ youkais_, tinha que destruir a auto-estima dele, fazê-lo sentir desprezível, pois assim ele permitiria que ela pudesse usá-lo como um brinquedo, pois ele já não teria nenhuma vontade ou desejo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 - Isto é só para lembrá-lo como você é desprezível para os humanos

Naquela manhã Inuyasha além da costumeira recepção dos guardas, após de ter novamente suas garras e caninos arrancados apesar de relutar com a coleira em volta do pescoço e com as argolas que tinha nos pulsos e cintura, recebeu um chute no estômago que o fez ajoelhar-se, enquanto olhava com ódio para o seu agressor viu um outro guarda chegar e jogar no chão dois pedaços de pão e dizer-lhe:

-Vamos seu _hanyou _nojento coma.

Como ele nem tomou qualquer iniciativa em alimentar-se um dos guardas o pegou pelo cabelo com uma das mãos e com a outra enfiou o pão na boca do hanyou que simplesmente cuspiu o pão fora

-Você vai comer isso nem que eu tenha que quebrar todos os seus ossos seu _hanyou_ imundo, ou se você quiser nós podemos dar uma motivação para você comer, tragam a humana, nisso trouxeram uma menina que devia ter, pelo tamanho, devia ter no máximo nove anos era muito parecida com a Rin, a menina chorava de medo e o um dos guardas simplesmente deu uma chicotada na garota que gritou de dor, o guarda virou para o _hanyou_ e disse:

-Coma ou a garota paga por sua rebeldia.

Inuyasha olhou para a garota que chorava compulsivamente por causa da chicotada que levou, ele abaixou os olhos e pegou o pão e começou a comer.

-Hum, eu sabia que ele ia ser um cachorro obediente. Disse o soldado debochando, mas ele ainda não contente pisou no outro pão e falou com maldade: -Coma este também.

"-Seu maldito se eu tivesse minhas garras ou a Tessaiga eu iria retalhar você inteiro, seu covarde bateu num menininha como pôde? Seu bastardo, eu vou mata-lo." Estes eram os pensamentos de Inuyasha, mas limitou a rosnar enquanto pegava o pão pisado e olhava com ódio para o guarda. Depois de quinze minutos o _hanyou_ havia comido os dois pães e bebido uma caneca de água, foi levado ao tronco, onde recebeu 200 chibatadas e depois foi levado a presença da rainha.

-Então hanyou vai ser um cachorrinho obediente e me servirá? Perguntou Hari a única resposta foi um rosnado do jovem.

-Ora, ora, quer dizer que você ainda se acha com algum valor vou mostrar o quanto você é desprezível seu mestiço, seu híbrido de tudo que há de ruim em duas raças. Mas antes quero um pouco deste seu sangue. Ela se aproximou do jovem desnudou o ombro direito dele e cravou os dentes no pescoço dele sugando o sangue da_ hanyou_ que sentia uma vertigem toda vez que ela sugava seu sangue, era como se ela tentasse tirar sua alma junto.

-Guardas levem este_ hanyou_ imundo da minha frente e façam aquilo que ordenei hoje de manhã.

Sim majestade executaremos suas ordens. E se afastaram sorrindo levando um cambaleante _hanyou_.

"-Maldição!!O que ela pretende fazer? Já estou começando a sentir meu corpo enfraquecer. Sinto que minhas forças estão se perdendo, mas eu tenho que resistir , eu tenho que sair deste lugar e reencontrar a minha Kagome , mesmo que ela não em ame, preciso vê-la."

Os soldados o levaram para sala de torturas e lá o penduraram com as mãos para trás e foram aquecer uma argola de ferro que pela largura era para ser colacada na cintura do hanyou e ao colocarem cinturão de contenção em seu corpo ele sentia sua pele queimar e isso arrancou um gemido baixo dele, a dor era absurda ele simplesmente sentiu que ainda não contentes colocaram uma mordaça de ferro em sua boca, que era um aro de ferro, no interior do qual havia uma protuberância chamada "caixa", a qual foi colocada na boca do hanyou, fechando-se o aro metálico na nuca, isso impediria que ele tentasse falar algo ou que seus gritos fossem abafados.

Inuyasha percebeu que o levavam para fora do castelo enquanto seguia os soldados que o levavam amarrado, ao chegarem uma vila de humanos que havia ali perto ele percebeu que os soldados beberam um líquido e tomaram a forma humana, chegaram ao centro da vila prenderam ao tronco de uma arvore e começaram a chamar todos do vilarejo dizendo que aquele era o maldito _hanyou_ que havia matado os animas de criação na noite anterior, o que os habitantes não sabiam que eram eles é que tinham feito aquilo, mas incitados pelas palavras ódio pelo_ hanyou_ os habitantes começaram a jogar pedras, e alimentos podres no_ hanyou_ que ficou naquela situação pelo resto da tarde. A única coisa que se via era pessoas dizendo:

-Seu _hanyou_ nojento tome isso por ter matado nossas galinhas e atiravam nele restos dos animas apodrecidos, ou pedras.

-Como será que uma mulher pode ter coragem de colocar uma criatura como essa na face da terra? Dizia outro morador atirando uma pedra nele.

-Odeio_ hanyous_!! Atirou um pedra uma garoto que acerto o joelho do hanyou.

-Mestiço repugnante. Gritou uma moça e atirou outra pedra.

-Como eu te odeio. Dizia uma velha senhora. Com desprezo na voz.

Inuyasha não podia se defender, nem falar, apenas sentia a dor tomando contando do seu corpo, ele já não sabia o que doia mais se eram os golpes que estava recendo ou as palavras que estava ouvindo. Sua mente só perguntava: "Por que me odeiam tanto? O que eu fiz para vocês?" O calor... a sede, a fome, e seus olhos apenas brilhavam vermelhos de ódio seu sangue _youkai _queria defende-lo , mas logo recebeu um duro golpe de um soldados_ youkais_ disfarçado de humano, que espetou a espada na perda de Inuyasha e o sangue que escorria o fez perde a consciência por alguns minutos, voltou ao estado de _hanyou_ e acordou com um balde de água gelado sendo jogado nele. Passou a tarde sendo xingado e apedrejado e e então foi trazido novamente para o castelo onde recebeu mais 200 chibatadas e depois foi jogado no calabouço.

O _hanyou_ apenas se arrastou no chão até um canto do calabouço onde poderia olhar para o céu, ver algumas poucas estrelas e se tivesse sorte sentir um pouco dos raios lunares baterem em seu rosto.

Fechou os seus olhos e se entregou ao gostoso sentimento ver em sua mente os rostos de seus amigos e acima de tudo de lembrar do rosto de sua amada Kagome, por fim adormeceu pensando em reencontrar sua amada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Na noite mais escura... a luz dos seus olhos iluminam minh'alma.

Inuyasha estava deitado no chão e olhava para teto da cela, estava a um tempo observando uma aranha tecendo uma teia, seus pensamentos estavam apenas numa única pessoa: Kagome, como ele desejava poder falar para ela que a amava, como queria dizer que o lobo fedido não a amaria mais do que ele, que a a única coisa que o mantinha vivo era esse amor.

Apesar da dor em sem corpo e da fome que ele estava sentindo deixou o sono invadir o seu ser, ao menos nos sonhos poderiam livremente encontra-la...

Na era de Kagome, os dias passavam rápidos ela tentava levar uma vida normal, apesar de não mais tocar no nome de Inuyasha e de evitar chorar por ele, seus pensamentos estavam sempre nele, como ela podia ter sido tão burra e ter vindo para era dela sem ao menos ouvir o ele tinha a dizer, porque ela ao menos não lhe disse adeus, mas agora o poço parecia lacrado, par falar a verdade ela tinha coragem de tentar atravessar o poço, ao cair da noite já em seu quarto ela sentia o sono invadir seu corpo e seu ultimo pensamento dirigiu-se para aquele meio-demônio que ela tanto amava.

Mas naquela noite depois de tanto tempo ela sonhou, e em seu sonho...

Ela estava andando pelo templo e resolveu sentar-se aos pés da árvore sagrada afinal, para a família dela aquela arvore era muito importante e para ela aquela arvore foi aonde ela encontrou seu amado pela primeira vez.

-Inuyasha, por que você não me ama? Será que eu não sou bonita ou sou muito chata para você?

-Sua boba. Respondeu Inuyasha com ternura.

Ela levantou seu rosto e viu o ser que mais amava de pé sorrindo para ela, com aos braços estendidos, ela nada pensou naquele momento levantou-se e se atirou naqueles braços, ela chora de alegria, de tristeza, já não sabia mais quais eram os sentimentos que estavam a dominando, o mundo se resumia ficar naqueles braços.

-Inuyasha... sussurrou chorando

-Minha Kagome, minha amada Kagome, ele sentia que corava ao dizer isso.

Kagome se afasta alguns passos e olha espantada para ele e diz:

-O que você falou Inuyasha?

O_ hanyou _sorri e muito vermelho diz com ternura:

-Há muito tempo que eu queria te dizer que... respirou fundo e disse olhando nos olhos de sua amada: - Kagome eu te amo, você tem a delicadeza das flores de _sakuras,_ é linda como a lua, tem um sorriso maravilhoso, eu te daria minha vida se fosse preciso para vê-la feliz. Ao terminar de falar, Inuyasha estava vermelho como um pimentão, olhou com ternura para aquela humana que tinha se tornado a razão para sua vida e abraçou-a com todo amor.

-Inu...Inuyasha. Por que você não veio atrás de mim quando eu voltei para minha era?Kagome percebeu que havia uma tristeza nos olhos do _hanyou_ que limitou-se a dizer:

-Kagome não foi porque eu não quis , mas eu não pude vir aqui, nem sei como Kami-sama esta permitindo que eu te veja em sonhos. Ele falava com a voz embargada, como poderia dizer para ela que não passava de um escravo, que estava sendo torturado, e que estava sem a Tessaiga e sem as garras? Ele limitou-se a abraça-la com força. Eles deixaram ficar daquele jeito como se mais nada mundo importasse, como se houvesse os dois, depois um longo tempo ele suspirou, ele sentou-se aos pés da arvore sagrada e encostou seu tronco na velha arvore ela sentou-se entre aos pernas do meio_-youkai,_ este passou as mãos em volta da cintura dela.

-Seu cheiro é tão bom. Enquanto falava isso ele respirava fundo com a cabeça pousada no pescoço de Kagome. Sua amada limitou da soltar um suspiro, os dois estavam admirando a lua e conversando e rindo.

Inuyasha ao olhar para o céu e vendo que o amanhecer se aproximava levantou-se e estendeu suas mãos para que Kagome se levantasse ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e disse olhando-a profundamente:

-Kagome, Eu te amo. E seus lábios se aproximaram, ao se tocarem sentiram seus corpos estremecerem como se tivesse recebido um choque, ele apertou contra o corpo enquanto sua língua aprofundava o beijo, Kagome simplesmente colou suas mãos entorno do pescoço do _hanyou_, mas como por encanto ele foi dissolvendo-se na frente dela até que ela percebeu que já não havia ninguém ali, foi quando de repente:

PI!PI!PI!PI!PI!PI!PI!PI

Kagome acordou , mas ela sentia feliz, enquanto ela se arrumava para ir para a escola, ela tentava lembrar o que tinha sonhado a noite, mas não conseguia lembrar-se, enquanto isso na era feudal o _hanyou_ ao abrir seus olhos sorria pois ainda podia sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, mas ao ouvir os passos se aproximando de sua cela levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade porém assim que abrissem a porta da cela Inuyasha já estava rosnando com os seus caninos a mostra e as garras em expostas pronto para atacar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 -Isto é só lembrá-lo o quanto você é desprezível para os youkais.

Inuyasha saltou com as garras preparadas para rasgar aquele que estivesse entrando na cela, se ele fosse rápido o bastante retalhar o primeiro que entrasse no calabouço, mas ele interrompeu a ataque ao ver que o primeiro ser que pôs os pés na cela foi uma velha _youkai_ que mal conseguia ficar em pé, isso o confundiu e não percebeu que logo atrás da débil_ youkai _havia um batalhão de soldados e um destes foi bem rápido e deu um golpe com um basta na cabeça do hanyou que desequilibrou seu corpo para trás mal teve tempo para reagir pois logo já estava com enforcador e a após receber como alimentação novamente dois pedaços de pão e uma caneca de água, logo foi arrastado para a o tronco, depois na sala de Hari e como ele a olhava com o mais ódio, ela mandou que ele fosse levado para uma vila _youkai_ para que recebe o tratamento merecido.

Na vila_ youkai_, os soldados desta vez ao invés de amarrarem o _hanyou_ à uma arvore prenderam na argola que circundava a cintura Inuysha , uma corrente de mais ou menos cinco metros e a outra extremidade amarraram num tronco.

Então chamaram os _youkais_ que passavam por ali e falaram que aquele hanyou precisava levar uma lição.

-Hei, vocês estão vendo este maldito _hanyou_? Ele se acha muito forte e valente quem aqui gostaria de colocá-lo no devido lugar? Só não o matem precisamos levá-lo vivo. Disse um dos soldados , Inuyasha simplesmente rosnou, pois mordaça do dia anterior tinha sido colocada novamente, o impedia de dizer qualquer coisa, a mordaça quase o sufocava.

- Um _hanyou _imundo? Disse um _youkai _cobra que logo pegou seu bastão de pontas duplas e se aproximou para bater no hanyou.

Inuyasha mesmo ferido e sem suas garras tentou lutar contra o_ youkai_ que ao levar um soco do hanyou foi ajudado por mais cinco outro_ youkais,_ neste momento a única coisa que se via era uma luta injusta.

-Seu mestiço , você é uma vergonha para nós youkais dizia uma enquanto chutava o abdômen do_ hanyou_.

-Como permitiram que uma criatura repugnante como você nascesse? Falou um outro enquanto socava o rosto dele.

-Odeio _hanyous._ Disse um_ youkai_ largato enquanto cravava a espada na perna perna esquerda do Inuyasha. A tarde arrastou-se numa sessão chutes, socos, perfurações e palavras de ódio contra o _hanyou_, ao fim do quando retornaram ao castelo e após de levar mais 200 chicotadas ele foi novamente jogado dentro calabouço ao se ver só ele se arrastou para um canto escuro ele olhava para teto e ele tentava entender por que tanto os youkais como os humanos tinham ódio dele? Inuyasha só queria saber o que havia de errado em ser _hanyou_?

Mas ele sabia que ficar pensando aquilo a noite inteira iria enlouquece-lo e este gostinho ele não daria para aquela maldita Hari, resolveu pensar em Kagome, mas não no porquê dela o ter abandonado, se entregou a lembrar daquela garota meiga que ficava preocupada com ele, do sorriso dela, do cheiro bom do corpo dela, daquele humana que ele tanto amava, então o sono tomou conta de seu corpo, nos sonhos mais uma vez eles se encontraram...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo A 13 O solstício de verão

Os dias de Inuyasha se alternavam entre espancamentos de youkais num dia e no outro de humanos, fora o açoite diário de 400 chibatadas, em um ano o que notou-se de mudança naquele quadro é que _hanyou_ que já falava pouco silenciou-se de vez, apenas rosnava quando via youkais ou humanos, seus olhos que antes brilhavam, agora estavam sem vida e seu corpo estava desnutrido e muito magro. Ele estava tão abatido que nem tinha mais ânimo de tentar fugir ou de tentar reagir as agressões diárias.

Para Sango, Miroku e Shippou nunca um ano demorou tanto a passar, treinaram arduamente para quando dia da batalha chegasse, ao raiar da véspera do solstício de verão via-se a imagem de Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Rin e Aruru se aproximando do vilarejo, ao chegarem neste foram recepcionados por Kaede, Sango e Miroku

-Sesshoumaru-sama seja bem vindo. Disse Kaede

-Olá senhora Kaede disse animadamente Rin, que agora devia ter 12 anos seu corpo estava tornando-se feminino, mesmo estando usando um _Kimono_, quase igual ao de Inuyasha, o traje de Rin era um _kimono_ preto com bordados dourados , ela se vestia daquele modo quando iria lutar a pedido de Sesshoumaru, que estava ensinando-na a lutar para poder se defender de humanos e _youkais,_ mesmo ele tendo pedido para ela não vir com ele nesta batalha porque seria muito perigoso, Rin teimou e disse não ficaria no castelo porque ela era a única que podia segurar Tessaiga de Inuyasha e com este argumento ela venceu a discussão e veio junto com e ele e Jaken.

-Sango e monge Miroku e Shippou, olá para todos vocês dizia Rin alegremente.

Estavam todos dentro da cabana de Kaede enquanto estava preparava o almoço, Sesshoumaru mesmo detestando ter que conversar com humanos, começou a explicar como seriam as estratégias de invasão e qual era a localização do castelo.

-Eu disse que amanhã ele vai estar aqui apenas a cinco quilômetros de distancia do vilarejo. Foi isso que eu falei. Respondeu com ironicamente Sesshoumaru para Sango.

-Mas por que ele nunca atacaram este vilarejo? Perguntou Shippou.

-Porque ele jamais gostariam de entregar a verdadeira localização do clã, não se esqueça que hoje é o único dia de vulnerabilidade da fortaleza deles, e como eles tem muitos inimigos, não é bom chamar a atenção dos habitantes que morem próximo da localização verdadeira que só é visível uma única vez no ano, por isso Shippou. Respondeu Sango

-Eu ainda não acredito que vou ter quer me rebaixar aceitando a ajuda de humanos justo eu Lord Sesshoumaru-sama...

-SESSHOUMARU!! gritou com raiva Rin, os olhos dela fuzilavam o grande _youkai_ e este retribuía o olhar, mas ninguém se atreveu a falar qualquer coisa até que o Miroku resolveu fazer uma brincadeira para quebrar o clima pesado que se formou na cabana:

-Eu só quero ver a cara que deles quando eles ver o poder do fogo de raposa do Shippou!! e deu risada vai ser muito engraçado.

-Eu não estou achando nada engraçado ter de me passar por mulher!! Respondeu Shippou

-Ora, ora você não ficava sem graça quando fingia que era a Kagome só irritar o Inuyasha, você lembra aquela vez que ele estava dormindo aos pés da arvore sagrada enquanto a Kagome tinha ido para era dela e você se aproximou dele e e disse que o amava, mas que estava triste porque ele corria atrás de _miko_ de barro e se pôs a chorar, mas como ele estava com sono, disse todo vermelho que você não tinha idéia do que ele sentia e que te agarrou e só não te lascou um beijo na boca porque sentiu o seu cheiro? Perguntou Miroku secando as lágrimas de tanto rir. Enquanto todos riam, menos é claro Shippou e Sesshoumaru porém este estava segurando a expressão severa pois por dentro estava achando tudo muito engraçado que o monge dizia.

-Seu idiota!! Tinha que lembrar disso? Ele me espancou por causa disso. Respondeu emburrado o _kitsune_.

-Ah, mas foi merecido o seu castigo. Falou Sango escondendo o riso.

-Entenda bem pirralho, depende de você fazer com que eles deixem-nos entrarmos no castelo, pois se formos descobertos no pátio interno vai ser muito mais difícil o resgate, não vá fugir de medo. Falou ameaçadoramente Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não sou covarde...sou só uma criança. Respondeu Shippou, via-se gotas nas testa de todos; Miroku perguntou para que lado eles deveria procurar o calabouço, então a tarde foi concentrada em repassarem mais uma vez o plano de ataque.

Na era atual, Kagome resolveu dar uma chance para Houjo, eles já namoravam a mais de oito meses, mas o garoto sentia que ele amava pelos dois naquela relação, no começo aquilo não o incomodava, mas naquela tarde depois da aula ele resolver ter uma conversa definitiva com Kagome, Houjo sabia que nada mais para viver daquele jeito no fundo eles estavam apenas se machucando.

Os dois estavam caminhando lentamente quando chegaram na casa de Kagome, Houjo tomou coragem e disse:

-Temos que conversar sobre a nossa relação Kagome.

-Eu pensava que esta frase fosse propriedade das mulheres. Brincou Kagome sorrindo, mas no fundo ela sabia que estavam apenas adiando aquela conversa a muito tempo.

-Kagome eu seu que eu prometi não te pressionar, mas eu sinto que você tentou me amar , mas você não conseguiu, seu coração ainda está naquele seu ex-namorado que viajou para outro país...

-Inuyasha...disse baixinho Kagome.

Houjo viu que só em falar aquele nome os olhos dela brilhavam...de paixão, ele sentiu uma pontada no coração mas continuo:

-Acho melhor nós terminarmos, vamos sofrer menos do ficando juntos e... esse Inuyasha é um homem de sorte, pois mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo parece que seu amor aumentou por ele. - Acho que só me resta dizer adeus. Seja feliz.

-Houjo perdoe-me por fazê-lo sofrer. Disse Kagome chorando. E os dois selaram seu labios com um beijo amargo de despedida.

Kagome foi para o quarto e se jogou na cama chorando não pelo fim do relacionamento mas por perceber que por mais que quisesse tudo o que ela mais queria se resumia em ver novamente ele _hanyou_ mau-humorado, mas com um coração de anjo.

-Por que eu fui embora sem falar com ele? Por que eu tinha que ter sido tão precipitada, e agora o poço está selado, não tenho nenhum fragmento da jóia da jóia, não há como eu atravessar o poço, eu daria tudo para poder ver novamente aqueles olhos dourados... não conseguia sequer lembrar dele em seus sonhos, e isso era que ela mais estranhava... e adormeceu pensando no hanyou... no _Sengoku Jidai _também havia chegado o fim de mais um dia e Inuyasha desta vez no dormiu, desmaiou de exaustão mas seus sonhos eram sempre um só Kagome...

-Inuyasha, eu sei que estou sonhando com você... pois você continua o mesmo nada muda em você...

-Minha Kagome, eu sou meio_-youkai_ não envelheço como os humanos, mas havia uma tristeza no seu olhar, mal ela sabia o quanto ele tinha que se esforçar para ela não o visse o quanto estava ferido, e num fração de segundos, Kagome podia jurar que tinha visto um Inuyasha muito ferido e desnutrido, mas foi tão rápido que ela pensou que fosse uma alucinação.

-Kagome... foi apenas o que Inuyasha disse abraçando-na com força, como ele queria poder falar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ele sabia que aquilo iria deixá-la triste por isso ficou quieto, vê-la chorar, partiria de vez seu coração. - Não me importa quantas eras eu tenha que esperar eu vou reencontra-la novamente. E a beijou novamente.

Enfim amanheceu, Hari levantou-se e colocou seu traje couro, colocou a armadura de bronze, pois hoje ela teria comandar a tradicional caçada. Mas antes parou para apreciar o açoite do _hanyou_, que foi observado também por um pequeno grupo de "_youkais_" que estavam meio que se escondendo entre as paredes, pois apesar de estarem com uma mistura que camuflava o cheiro deles, estes observavam chocados o estado deplorável de Inuyasha. Sango teve que ser segurada por Miroku para que ela não lançasse o _Hiraikotsu_.

-Sango por favor aguente, ele poderia ser morto facilmente se nós não seguirmos o que planejamos com o Sesshoumaru.

-Sim, sim senhor monge, mas eu juro que os matarei.

-Hoje é um grande dia meus súditos. Vamos sair para a nossa caçada, que este possamos trazer escravos para a nossa diversão. Falou Hari para os seus súditos. Deu algumas ordens em voz baixa para alguns guardas, montou em seu cavalo _youkai _ e ao chegar nas portas do castelo olhou ao redor e admirou o lugar pois os castelo ficava no alto de montanha e ao seu lado ficava um desfiladeiro e saiu em disparada sendo seguida por uns cem _youkais_ tigres.

O curioso grupo, teve de permanecer escondido dentro de de carroça quebrada que estava no pátio do castelo para não levantasse suspeitas e para também para Hari e o seu bando se afastasse o suficiente do castelo. Enquanto isso Inuyasha já tinha sido arrastado para a sala de torturas, pois para aquele dia tinha sido preparado uma tortura especial para o _hanyou_.

-É agora Shippou! Ordenou Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha nós vamos leva-lo deste lugar. Disse Shippou transformando-se numa linda tigresa _youkai_ e se foi se aproximando provocantemente dos dois guardas que vigiavam a entrada para interior do castelo.

-Olá tigresa, o que você esta fazendo perdida por aqui? Perguntando um dos guardas.

-Ih,ih,ih, é que eu deixei o meu cavalo descansando aqui perto e resolvi caminhar um pouco aí vi este lindo castelo e resolvi pedir um copo de água, pois está tão calor. Shippou disse isso passando de forma maliciosa as mãos pelo corpo e dando um piscadela para os guardas, estes estavam distraídos com o kitsune que não perceberam Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku e Rin entrarem sorrateiramente pelo castelo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH gritou Shippou e fingiu que desmaiava e de repente começou a sair umas fumaças em volta dele que os guardas assustados o largaram no chão, e eles começaram a tossir quando a fumaça se dissipou só restava flores no lugar, os guardas ficaram assustados e resolveram ficarem calados porque acharam aquilo muito estranho e acharam que só podia se o espírito de uma _youkai_. Shippou em sua forma verdadeira, corria atrás dos outros, pois apesar de ser uma criançaseu faro era aguçado não como o faro de um _youkai_ cão mas era muito mais que o de um humano.

Inuyasha estava amarrado na parte externa de um grande disco de madeira,com os cabelos presos numa trança que estava enrolada em seu pescoço e colocado sobre um recipiente contendo brasas incandescentes. Ao girar lentamente a roda, o carrasco fazia com que o corpo do _hanyou_ ficasse exposto ao calor, queimando lentamente as costas feridas pelo chicote.

Sesshoumaru se encarregou de lutar com o carrasco que estava virando a roda Miroku e Sango e Rin lutavam com o outro carrasco.

-Ah! E caiu de costas Sango de um golpe recebeu no estômago , "- Como este youkais são fortes".

-Saaango?! Gritou Miroku que entrou na frente dela para que ela não recebesse outro golpe, Rin avançou com seus _nunchakos_ e novamente os três voltaram a golpear o _youkai_.

-Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gritou Shippou que tentava soltar as correntes que prendiam o _hanyou_ na roda de fogo. Ele apenas abriu os olhos e piscou rapidamente diversas vezes, sua mente não conseguia acreditar no que via, seus amigos lutando para solta-lo junto de ... SESSHOUMARU!! Flashes começaram a vir em sua mente, começou a se lembrar de quando era criança e Hari o havia aprisionado e que numa manhã um grande _youkai_ derrotou sozinho mais de 100 _youkais _para soltá-lo, via em câmera lenta a cena novamente, pois Sesshoumaru cortava as correntes que o prendia com um golpe aplicado com a Tesseinga e o pegou nos braços e caminhou para fora do castelo, Sango jogou sobre os guardas que tentavam impedir a passagem deles jogando diversas bolinhas de mau-cheiro exterminadora de_ youkais_, assim conseguiram sair rapidamente de dentro do castelo, depois de uns quinhentos metros de distância tinham de atravessar um desfiladeiro através de uma pequena e frágil ponte foi só acabarem e atravessar a ponte depararam-se com o Hari e seu exército a 50 metros de distância deles.

-Eu tinha certeza que você você viria buscar este _hanyou_ inútil.

-Hari eu te avisei que se você voltasse a tocar num só fio de cabelo deste_ hanyou _eu iria matá-la, e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Disse Sesshoumaru e avançou com Tesseinga em punhos. Os outros tigres _youkais_ fugiram dali pois sabiam que não teria chances contra aquele grupo.

-Ah, seu youkai idiota, somente InuTaisho era poderoso o suficiente para me derrotar. Sacou sua espada e foi ao encontro de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha estava encostado numa pedra e lutava para ficar em pé Rin que estava ao seu lado protegendo-o, vendo que ele não iria ficar parado enquanto os outros lutavam virou para ele disse:

-Inuyasha-sama, toma pegue a sua espada Tessaiga. E lhe entregou a Tessaiga. O _Hanyou_ olhou demoradamente para Rin e depois voltou seu olhar para a Tessaiga, sua mão esquerda estava sobre o cabo e a direita segurava a bainha, ele sentia a espada pulsar, apenas assentiu com a cabeça para a jovem levantou-se com dificuldade e sacou a Tessaiga esta no mesmo instante se transformou e _hanyou_ gritou:

-Hari sua maldita eu vou matá-la. E avançou sobre esta, que agora tinha bloquedo um golpe de Sesshoumaru.

-Seu idiota afaste-se, você não está condições de lutar falou Sesshoumaru voltando para revidar o golpe de sua oponente, esta deu um salto para trás para afastar-se do golpe de Inuyasha.

-Ouça o seu irmãozinho seu _hanyou_ fracote. Argh!! como ousa me ferir o meu braço esquerdo?

-Eu... sou um _hanyou_ e será e sangue meio humano e meio youkai que dorrotará voce. Disse Inuyasha avançando sobre a líder do Clã dos Tigres do Norte.

"- De onde vem tanta força" Pensou Hari enquanto tentava se esquivar dos golpes do _hanyou_" Por mais que Sesshoumaru empurrasse Inuyasha para longe da luta ele se levanta e voltava a golpear a oponente com todas as suas forças. Os três lutavam afinco e não percebiam que estavam cada vez mais próximos do desfiladeiro.

"-Maldição sinto que já não tenho mais forças para continuar lutando" pensou Inuyasha, só tenho um único golpe para derreto-la, sinto que não há mais energia sinistra fluindo em mim, maldição por que eu tinha que estar tão fraco?" Inuyasha brandou a Tessaiga no ar e aplicou com todas as forças o seu ultimo golpe:

- Meidou Zangetsuha. Gritou o Inuyasha.

-Seu idiota você não tem força sinistra suficiente em seu corpo... gritou Sesshoumaru. Mas vendo que o golpe necessitava também da energia de sua espada, desferiu junto o golpe mais poderoso da Tensseiga.

-Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh. Como pôde um mero _hanyou_ me vencer?? estas foram as ultimas palavras de Hari e seu corpo se explodiu numa grande bola de luz e energia que empurrou todos para longe.

A cena que se seguiu deixou todos sem reação. A Tessaiga voltou ao normal ainda nas mãos dele, isso só aconteceria se fosse a primeira noite de lua nova e ainda era lua cheia, e ele estava na forma hanyou.

Inuyasha se desequilibrou e soltou a espada e caiu para trás, só que atrás dele havia estava o precipício e como se estivesse em câmera lenta todos o viram cair precipício abaixo.

-Nããããããããão. Gritou Sango

-Kirara!! Pegue-o!! Mas já era tarde, ele já tinha caído.

Foi quando eles viram saindo de dentro precipício um rodamoinho que eles identificaram como Kouga e ele estava trazendo nos braços o _hanyou_ desacordado, foi com alívio todos correram para perto dos dois.

-O que aconteceu com o cara-de-cachorro ? Perguntou um espantando Kouga pois estava vendo que ele não tinha presas e nem as garras e que estava muito magro.

-Me entregue o Inuyasha agora. Disse secamente Sesshoumaru.

-Por que eu haveria de fazê-lo não acha que é covardia matá-lo ferido desse jeito, ele nem tem como se defender? Disse Kouga, em resposta, Sesshoumaru começou a rosnar e mostrou as garras e foi caminhando e disse:

-Se quiser que_ ele _sobreviva deixe-me leva-lo agora. (disse enfaticamente o ele)

-Vamos logo entregue o Inuyasha para o Sesshoumaru. Disse Miroku

-Han? Agora eu não entendo mais nada... Disse Kouga entregando o hanyou.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente o pegou nos braços e saiu correndo em direção dos seus domínios e gritou:

-Monge sua presença será necessária para salva-lo. Então todos saíram correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 A alma torturada de um hanyou

Ao chegaram aos domínios das terras de Sesshoumaru este parou e falou:

-Jaken vá ao templo e peça para que o Monge Tathagata nós encontre nas fontes termais medicinais no alto da colina.

-Sim, meu amo Sesshoumaru-sama e saiu correndo para dentro dos portões do castelo.

-Monge você me acompanha e traga a Tessaiga com você e Rin leve os outros com você. Miroku assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim Sesshoumaru-sama, respondeu Rin.

-Vamos me acompanhem. Disse Rin para Sango com a Kirara já transformada em gata nos ombros, Shippou e para Kouga, e falou baixinho para os três: não se incomodem com os outros _youkais_ daqui, eles não farão nada contra nós, mas não não costumam ser simpáticos com forasteiros sejam humanos ou _youkais_ e entrara no castelo onde foram tomar banho e depois se alimentar.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru ao chegarem nas fontes termais medicinais, aguardaram por meia hora a chegada de um velho monge _youkai_ acompanhado de dois assistentes. O monge _youkai_ falou algo para os seus assistentes e estes se aproximaram de Sesshoumaru e o cumprimentaram respeitosamente, e pegaram o jovem desacordado de seus braços e tiraram a roupa deste mas antes entrarem com ele nas águas o Monge Tathagata tocou na face do hanyou e disse:

- "Há os que temem a vida. Há os que temem a morte. Há os que não pensam em tais coisas"(provérbio oriental), é isso é uma das coisas que o torna especial, Sesshoumaru e apontou para o meio-_youkai _de cabelos prateados que já estava sendo banhando naquelas águas. Prosseguiu a falar mansamente o sábio: Sesshoumaru vejo que hoje você compreende o que eu disse para você quando o grande Inu no Taisho partiu deste mundo.

-"Para viver, a terra; para o coração, a profundidade; para a relação, a benevolência; para a palavra, a verdade; para a tarefa, a habilidade; para a ação, o tempo certo" (provérbio oriental)Disse quase que para si mesmo Sesshoumaru.

-Não posso garantir que ele viverá, eu e outro monge só podemos tentar reequelibrar as energias humanas e youkias dele, mas a mente dele está muito muito afetada...assim como o seu corpo, Inuyasha terá de ser muito forte para compreender toda dor a que foi submetido e para curar as feridas de seus corpo e de sua alma advertiu o Monge Bodhi Tathagata, Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Housi-sama Miroku, deseja limpar seu corpo antes de começarmos o ritual? Perguntou o Bodhi Tathagata. E você Sesshoumaru também não deseja fazer o mesmo?

-Bodhi Tathagata com sua permissão me retiro de sua presença, para eu me preparar para o ritual. Miroku foi até a margem daquele rio de águas termais e tirou suas vestes para limpar-se, Sesshoumaru nada disse apenas seguiu um pouco mais distante de Miroku e também foi lavar-se, o monge Tanaghata começou a organizar os sutras e instrumentos mágicos que seriam utilizados.

Miroku logo juntava-se ao Bodhi Miroku os dois planejaram rapidamente como iniciar o ritual de equilíbrio de energias ao Sesshoumaru também estava próximo dos dois, ao começarem o ritual Tanaghata e Miroku traçaram juntos um circulo de proteção em torno de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estava sentado em posição de lótus com a cabeça do _hanyou_ pousada em seu em colo este respirava com dificuldade, Sesshoumaru via que os_ youkais_ do inferno estavam próximo só não avançavam sobre o _hanyou_ por causa do círculo mágico. Enquanto Miroku acendia os incensos e tochas e as colocava em determinados pontos do círculo, Tanaghata pegou a Tesseinga com a mão direita e a Tessaiga com a mão esquerda e ergueu as duas espadas para o céu, disse um sutra sagrado e cravou a Tesseinga no chão à esquerda do _hanyou_ e Tessaiga à direita dele, percebendo um certo olhar de admiração tanto de Miroku como de Sesshoumaru ele simplesmente deu um sorriso e disse:

-Fui eu que coloquei o feitiço de proteção na Tessaiga, por isso só eu, o Inuyasha ou o InuTaisho somos os únicos que podem tocar nela. E prosseguiu:

-Sesshoumaru após invocar os ancestrais você deve permanecer o tempo calado e com os olhos fechados não importe quem você sinta aqui entre nós, entenda você pode ter sua alma arrastada para o mundo do além do infinito, pois após a sua invocação dentro deste circulo estaremos num miasma no qual os mortos, os vivos, os anjos , os demônios e os deuses estarão presentes, se eles perceberem sua presença poderiam desejar levá-lo como oferenda, não se esqueça seus olhos e sua boca são as portas de sua alma. Este apenas assentiu com a cabeça, compreendia tudo o que seria realizado naquele local.

Os monges puseram a entoar em primeiro lugar o sutra do coração da perfeição da sabedoria, depois entoaram mais dois sutras sagrados e as chamas douradas que iluminavam o local tornaram-se azuis e fez um silêncio que foi interrompido com as palavras de Sesshoumaru que disse olhando para o céu:

-Eu Sesshoumaru no Taisho, representando do clã dos Cães Oeste invoco a presença de meus ancestrais que habitam em Siruis desçam de Alpha Canis Majoris e peço humildemente que compadeçam-se deste meio-youkai e peço que os sábios humanos que habitam a constelação de Virgo desçam de Alpha Virginis e venham até nossa presença e compadeçam-se deste meio humano. E fechou seus olhos e abaixou o rosto, suas mãos seguravam o rosto do Inuyasha.

No mesmo instante no céu pode-se ver na constelação de Siruis as estrelas juntarem-se e dois cães descerem dos céu, na constelação de Virgo as estrelas fizeram a figura de mulher humana que segurava uma balança descendo, um grande clarão neste momento se apoderou do local, os monges recitam continuamente um mantra sagrado logo que Sesshoumaru terminou a invocação assim que aquele luminosidade dissipou-se envolta do circulo do lado que estava cravada na terra a Tesseinga havia cinco Youkais Cães e um deles era Inu Taisho e do lado que estava a Tessaiga cinco humanos e uma deles era Izayoi, e os ancestrais youkais e humanos juntaram-se na recitação do mantra sagrado, doze vozes que tornaram-se uma só, Miroku estava do lado direito e Tanaghata que estava no lado esquerdo tocaram simultanemente cada um com suas respectivas mãos direita o peito de Inuyasha uma luz azul circundou o corpo do _hanyou_ e este num instante estava transformado em _youkai_ completo, mas logo a luminosidade em volta dele ficou muito forte e quando diminuiu Inuyasha estava transformado em humano e novamente a luminosidade tornou-se forte novamente de quando esta diminuiu Inuyasha estava de novo transformado em _hanyou_ novamente, respirava tranqüilamente, mas seu corpo estava muito ferido. Os ancestrais tornaram-se novamente luz e ascenderam para o céu retornando novamente para suas respectivas constelações. Mirouku e Tanaghata ainda recitaram outros mantras e depois mandaram Sesshoumaru abrir os olhos e este obedeceu a ordem dada pelos monge eles pediram para que ele saísse de dentro do círculo e o mesmo obedeceu ao comando logo os monges também se retiram de dentro do circulo ficando apenas Inuyasha desacordado. Os três estavam exaustos apenas sentaram e ficaram respirando e se recuperando do ritual, passando se uma hora, Tanaghata mandou Sesshoumaru levar _hanyou_ para o castelo para ser cuidadas as feridas e esperar que Inuyasha reagisse ao ritual.

-Sesshoumaru como eu lhe disse não garanto que ele sobreviverá, mas se ele sobreviver desejo que ele seja levado ao templo para eu ajudá-lo a treinar a controlar a mente e o espírito dele.

-Sim eu eu levarei até você. Respondeu Sesshoumaru

Desceram em silêncio para o castelo ao entrar neste Sesshoumaru foi recepcionado com um olhar de espantado por parte dos outros _youkais_, pois jamais imaginaram que este um dia aceitaria a presença do _hanyou_ dentro de seus domínios. Sessehoumaru levou o _hanyou _até um luxuoso e espaçoso quarto e colocou deitado sobre um _futon_ e retioru-se do local pois as servas _youkais_ se trataram de arruma-lo na cama e de passar os remédios que Miroku trazia nas mãos nas feridas do corpo do jovem, na sala de espera, Rin, Sango, Shippou e Kouga haviam adormecido de cansaço, Sessoumaru acordou-os e mandou se retiram para os quartos de visita, antes avisando que Inuyasha estava bem e que no outro dia conversariam melhor, ninguém se atreveu a desobedece-lo. Na manhã seguinte Miroku explicou tudo em detalhes e lembrou que o _hanyou_ estava muito debilitado física e mental, Shippou era o mais triste do grupo.

-Eu não quero que aquele _baka_ morra. Disse quase chorando.

-Nenhum de nós queremos isso, mesmo eu não gostando do cara de cacho... quero dizer do Inuyasha. Disse Kouga que evitou falar cara de cachorro por causa do olhar mortífero que Sesshoumaru lhe dirigiu.

-Mas ainda temos que decidir sobre o destino da jóia de quatro almas e também sobre aquele colar que o Inuyasha tentou dar para para Kagome, em mãos erradas poderão controlar o Inuyasha facilmente, disse Miroku.

-Eu tenho uma solução, mas antes tenho conversar com Toutousai e Saya. Disse Myouga. Mas não quero ficar longe do meu amo Inuyasha. Falou de modo consternado.

-Myuoga seu covarde, agora que está tudo bem você não quer sair de perto dele. Falou Shippou.

-Eu nunca abandonei Inuyasha-sama...só me afastei algumas vezes para não atrapalhar... respondeu este na defensiva e todos estavam com olhando com gotas na cabeça diante da afirmação de Myuoga.

-Vocês devem prosseguir com suas vidas, Rin os manterá informados do estado dele. Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru-sama foi uma honra ter lutado ao seu lado. Falou Miroku, nós podemos vir aqui ver o Inuyasha?

-Não gosto de humanos... mas não posso impedi-los de vê-lo. Respondeu desse modo, pois Rin estava vermelha de raiva com o que ele disse sobre humanos e para não começar uma discussão com a pequena preferiu permitir a visita daquele grupo em seus domínios.

O silêncio da ultima frase foi interrompido pelos gritos de Inuyasha, este ainda estava desacordado, seu corpo estava quente a febre estava cada vez mais alta e começou a delirar, o _hanyou_ em seu delírio pelo primeira vez liberou o grito de dor de quando suas garras e caninos eram arrancados:

-Argh!Ah!! Por que não me enfrentam numa luta justa? Vocês precisam tirar minhas garras seus covardes! E dizia isso com dificuldade passava-se alguns minutos voltava a delirar: -Malditos eu juro que voou me vingar de vocês. Logo voltava a respirar dolorosamente e ficava envolto novamente pelos seus pesadelos.

Sango tentava esconder umas lágrimas que teimavam em brotar em seu rosto ao ver o sofrimento do amigo, Shippou e Myuoga choravam copiosamente, mas somente o tempo diria se Inuyasha sobreviveria. O grupo voltou para a vila de Kaede, Kouga retornou para o seu clã _youkais _ lobos .

Após uma semana de uma febre Inuyasha despertou, ele olhava para aquele lugar e tentava descobrir onde estava, sua mente estava confusa, parecia que via _youkais_ falando que o odiava, fechava os olhos e abanava a cabeça e podia jurar que ouvia humanos falando que o odiavam, sentia o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, sua cabeça doia e com dificuldade levantou-se e fez a única coisa que sua mente mandava: se esconder. O grito de susto de uma serviçal _youkai_ tirou a atenção Sesshoumaru e Rin que estavam treinado.

-SENHOR SESSHOUMARU!! SENHOR SESSHOUMARU !! Gritava a jovem youkai, o Inuyasha fugiu!!

-Ah?! Como?? Perguntou Rin.

-Hum...Inuyasha. Foi tudo o que Sesshoumaru falou enquanto se dirigia apressadamente para o aposento do_ hanyou_. Seu faro aguçado indicava que seu meio-irmão estava escondido em algum canto do quarto, e Sesshoumaru sabia o _hanyou _não tinha forças para fugir.

-Vamos Inuyasha apareça, eu tenho mais que fazer, do ficar brincando esconde-esconde com você. Vendo que este não saia do seu esconderijo; Rin teve que se conter para não rir da situação, Sesshoumaru calmamente andou pelo pelo quarto e parou em frente a um armário e num movimento rápido pegou o atrás do armário.

Inuyasha, tentou se debater e fugir, mas ainda estava fraco, Sesshoumaru ao agarrá-lo pôde ver nos olhos do meio-irmão desespero e ao mesmo tempo desafio.

-Você está seguro aqui. Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Feh! Foi a única coisa que respondeu o hanyou, que alisava os punhos depois de alguns instantes o hanyou falou:

-Você vai me matar agora ou mais tarde?

-Nem agora, nem mais tarde. Foram precisos mais de 200 anos para eu perceber que você é um Taisho e meu irmão.

Inuyasha estava confuso com o que acabava de ouvir, por fim só conseguiu dizer:

-Por que está perdendo seu tempo com um hanyou?

-Que tal conversamos outra hora? Deite-se e vou mandar trazerem comida para você. Pela primeira vez Inuyasha não contrariou o irmão, como estava fraco precisou ir apoiado no meio-irmão e sentou-se na cama. Rin estava chocada, ver os dois meio-irmãos juntos e eles não brigarem era muito estranho levaria muito tempo para que se acostumasse com a idéia.

Inuyasha após a refeição deitou- se novamente mas não conseguia dormir sua mente vagava nas lembranças das torturas que tinha sofrido por fim quando o sono apoderou-se dele, os pesadelos apoderam-se por completo do hanyou, passou uma semana de cama e assim que pode se levantar procuro Sesshoumaru e falou que iria pedir para o Bodhi Tathagata aceitá-lo como aprendiz, se despediu de todos e partiu para o templo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 Por todas as eras eu esperei por você

No vilarejo de Kaede a vida de todos voltaram ao normal. Estavam tristes com o fato de Inuyasha estar doente, mas pelo menos ele estava vivo e livre. Era noite e na cabana da velha Kaede estavam Miroku, Sango, Myouga , Toutousai, Saya, Kaede e Shippou.

-O jovem Inuyasha já está acordado e está melhor, só está mais calado que de costume e o mais espantoso de tudo é que ele e Sesshoumaru parece que se entenderam. Disse Myuoga.

-Fico feliz com essa notícia então podemos marcar a data do nosso casamento Sangozinha. Disse alegremente Miroku.

-Sim. Respondeu timidamente a jovem.

-Agora estamos aqui reunidos para tratar do que faremos com a jóia de quatro de almas e com aquele colar que o Inuyasha iria entregar para a Kagome. Falou Toutousai. -Eu, Myuoga e Saya estávamos conversando e achamos melhor colocar a jóia de quatro almas junto com colar e carta de Inuyasha e lacra-la no poço come-ossos, pois assim como a Sounga atravessou para a outra era o mesmo acontecerá com a jóia e com colar.

-E eu posso colocar um lacre na carta que somente a senhorita Kagome poderá ler o que o Inuyasha deixou escrito para ela.. Falou Saya.

-E depois nós lacramos o poço. Falou Miroku e no fim daquela noite o poço come-ossos foi lacrado para sempre.

Enquanto isso no Templo_ Youkai_

-Inuyasha, então você quer ser meu aprendiz? Perguntou Bodhi Tanaghata.

-Sim.

-Você terá que passar 100 anos aqui comigo. Será um longo e árduo treinamento você terá de aprender sobre natureza dos youkais e dos humanos.

-Não me importo, pois para rever minha amada terei de esperar mais cinco séculos, tudo o que mantém vivo é esse amor que sinto pela Kagome. Respondeu Inuyasha.

-Não será fácil.

-Não tenho medo de desafios.

-Então amanhã começa o seu treino.

No início da primavera Miroku e Sango casaram-se, ficaram tristes com a ausência de Inuyasha , mas sabiam que ele não poderia sair do templo, por causa dos votos que prestou para o Mestre Bodhi Tathagata, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam lá presentes, foi uma cerimônia singela e muito bonita que aconteceu na vila dos exterminadores de _youkais._ Naquele dia Shippou foi convidado a morar também no clã dos Cães do Oeste. Miroku e Sango foram muito felizes e tiveram cinco filhos.

Passaram-se cinco anos e Rin já estava com 18 anos e os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru por Rin estavam se transformando num amor profundo, mas ele não queria falar de seus sentimentos para a jovem, apesar desta já ter dito mais de uma vez que o amava com o amor de uma mulher.

Sesshoumaru apesar de nutrir um sentimento muito especial por Rin, ainda se lembrava de sua Amada _Youkai_, quando ela disse que estava morrendo para poder salvar todo o seu clã e que um dia eles iriam se reencontrar novamente, ele não entendia como Rin podia ser reencarnação daquela _Youkai_ que ele amou tanto no passado. Por que ela tinha que voltar justo como uma humana? Justo ele Sesshoumaru no Taisho que desprezava tanto os humanos, agora se via rendido aos encantos de uma fêmea humana, assim como seu pai e seu meu-irmão.

Numa manhã de outono Sesshoumaru foi abrir seu coração para o Monge Bodhi Tanaghata, que após ouvir tudo o que afligia o senhor do clã dos cães do oeste, disse falou:

-Há uma forma dela ter uma vida imortal, pois a alma dos humanos assim como a alma dos a dos_ youkais_ superiores é imortal.

-Mas como? Eu não tenho direito de pedir isto para ela e eu amo como humana, só não quero que ele parta para o mundo mundo...

-Eu sei, mas agora eu vou te revelar uma coisa, Rin já me pediu diversas vezes para transforma-la em _youkai_, pois não deseja sair de perto de você, ela não poderá ser uma _youkai_, mas uma _hanyou._..

-Ah? Foi a única coisa que pôde balbuciar Sesshoumaru.

-Há várias formas de transformar humanos em _hanyous_. E como a alma dela não é só humana, tem uma parte_ youkai_ é possível ela ser um_a hanyou_ e tenho certeza que Inuyasha não se importará de dar um pouco do sangue dele, você sabe que ele nunca teve uma parceira... então isto torna o sangue dele muito especial para este tipo de ritual de transformação. Foi necessário aguardar mais um ano para preparar Rin e Inuyasha para o ritual e depois deste, Sessehoumaru e Rin casaram-se e tiveram três filhos.

Os anos passaram-se rapidamente e após 100 anos Inuysha saía pela primeira vez de dentro do templo, a guerra já havia acabado e agora os demônios e_ hanyous _viviam com a forma humana, este havia sido o designo de Kami-Sama, porém foi criada outras dimensões: a real e astral, na dimensão astral os _youkais_ e os_ hanyous_ tinham suas verdadeiras formas e só quem tinha poderes espirituais quando encontrava com um eles podia ver sua verdadeira forma no mundo real. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no mundo real mantiveram duas de suas características de seu clã: os olhos dourados , os cabelos prateados compridos, e Inuyasha suas orelhas, pois eram dois dos nove guardiões das dimensões e podiam se movimentar dentro de todas dimensões.

Os séculos se arrastavam e Inuyasha saiu pelo mundo para conhecer novas culturas e povos, mas em seu coração mantinha uma única determinação: reencontrar Kagome e conquistar o seu amor, pois o Kouga já havia se casado Ayame, e tinha tido filhos com ela.

Por fim os séculos chegaram na era de Kagome, por ordem do designo Inuyasha tinha aguardar até Kagome completar 21 anos para poder se aproximar dela novamente; Sesshoumaru era um dos mais conceituados advogados de Tóquio e Inuyasha era um grande empresário do ramo de exportação, Shippou era o presidente da unidade da Tailândia.

O que mais deixou Inuyasha triste no decorrer dos séculos era não ter visto mais seus amigos humanos: Sango e Miroku, sabia que eles já estavam mortos a muito tempo, mas sentia saudades deles, soube que foram muito felizes e chegou a ver alguns de seus netos, mas achou melhor se afastar quando viu o poço come-ossos lacrado.

Ele estava sentado num banco de uma praça próxima ao Templo Higurashi, e seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em Kagome, ele achava estranho que para ela fosse apenas seis anos que não o via, enquanto para ele foram mais de quinhentos anos, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, Kami-Sama era estranho, mas aquela era a vontade Dele então só lhe restava esperar, agora faltavam poucos dias para poder reencontra-la novamente.

Kagome estava agora no segundo ano faculdade de medicina, iria completar naquele final de semana 21 anos, desde que voltou da Era Feudal namorou diversos rapazes, no entanto ninguém fazia seu coração bater forte como Inuyasha fez um dia, ás vezes ela se via pensando nele, mas logo lembrava-se que ele havia roubado a jóia de quatro almas, com certeza para reviver Kikyou, e ela nesse momento se enchia de uma tristeza imensa, e até mesmo um pouco de raiva, pois não se conformava de amar tanto alguém que nunca correspondeu aos seus sentimentos e uma lágrima escorria de seu belo rosto.

Naquele sábado estava completando 21 anos e toda a sua família estava reunida, inclusive suas tias e primos pois havia uma tradição de família a ser cumprida; uma tradição que Kagome achava ridícula, mas sua família a cumpria rigorosamente a séculos.

Todos estavam usando trajes tradicionais, e Kagome ficava um tanto triste pois aqueles trajes traziam-lhe lembranças da Era Feudal. Estavam todos reunidos em volta de uma mesa que estava em frente da Arvore Sagrada a mãe de Kagome tomou a palavra:

-Hoje é um dia muito especial para nossa família, meu pai e seu pai Kagome ficariam muito felizes se ainda estivessem aqui conosco para partilhar deste momento. A senhora Higurashi ficou com a voz embargada de emoção naquele momento. E com os olhos brilhando continuou a falar:

-Como todos vocês sabem hoje minha filha Kagome está completando 21 anos e a mais trezentos anos em nossa família, quando uma mulher da família Higurashi completa 21 anos pode tentar abrir a caixa da felicidade, pois dizia uma papel que estava amarrado envolta da caixa que somente o amor de uma Higurashi poderia abrir aquela caixa e usar a jóia que está dentro dela.

-Por isso hoje Kagome Higurashi, espero que seja a você escolhida pelo destino para ser dona da caixa da felicidade. Nisso ela chamou Kagome a frente de todos. Kagome pensava que seria uma ironia se a uma caixa da felicidade estive destinada para ela.

Sentou no banco que sua mãe indicou e viu sua mãe colocando diante de si uma bela caixa que tinha dois cordões amarrados em torno dela atados com um belo laço, Kagome estava parada admirando a caixa enquanto se lembrava de quando tinha uns dez anos viu sua tia Yuiko tentar desfazer os laços e por mais que a tia fizesse força os laços não se moveram um milímetro sequer...

-Vamos Kagome não tenha medo. Disse sua mãe.

Kagome respirou fundo pegou as pontas que atavam o laço e ... o laço se desfez com uma facilidade mágica, ela era a destinada, todos em coro só puderam dizer:

-OHHHHHHHH

Kagome ficou minutos olhando para a caixa ela não conseguia entender porque justo ela tinha sido a escolhida, mas faltava-lhe coragem para abrir a caixa. Por fim respirou fundo novamente a ao abrir a tampa viu a jóia de quatro almas. Ela a tomou em suas mãos e começou a chorar enquanto dizia:

-A jóia de quatro almas...

Ninguém se atrevia a falar nada, quando as dolorosas lágrimas cessaram um pouco notou que havia um papel escrito e dobrado no fundo da caixa e ao pega-lo viu que embaixo dele havia uma outra caixa, desdobrou e começou a ler:

"Kagome

Espero que ao ler esta carta você esteja bem, todos nós desejamos muita felicidade para você e naquele dia que você foi embora magoada com o Inuyasha pensando que ele havia roubado a jóia de quatro almas para reviver a Kikyou; na realidade a Miko Kaede-sama tinha levado a jóia consigo, pois todos nós estávamos muito feridos para cuidar da jóia e ela tinha que ir a um vilarejo distante para resolver alguns problemas, tudo não passou de mal entendido.

O Inuyasha só não foi atrás de você porque estava muito machucado e dias após sua partida ele foi feito escravo por uma antiga inimiga, tivemos que esperar quase um ano para libertá-lo, desta batalha ele saiu muito ferido e ainda está se recuperando; Sesshoumaru e ele enfim se acertaram todos aqui estamos muito bem, eu a Sango vamos nos casar em breve, estamos selado a jóia quatro almas assim como foi selada a Sounga, desejamos que você seja feliz.

Housi Miroku"

-Como pude ser tão tola, por que eu não confiei no Inuyasha. Disse com com tristeza Kagome. E continuou a chorar.

Assim como a jóia de a quatro almas tinha sido entregue nas mãos da mãe de Kagome para que ela mostrasse para os seus parentes, agora cada um estava lendo a carta e não entendiam o que aquilo queria dizer e o porquê de Kagome estar chorando, mas estavam todos muito espantados e felizes, pois foram precisos trezentos anos para descobrirem quem era a dona da caixa e todos estavam descobrindo conteúdo misterioso da caixa.

-Minha querida Kagome há mais uma caixa dentro desta primeira você não vai abrir está caixa? Perguntou sua tia Yuiko. As palavras da tia a despertaram de um transe. Assentiu com a cabeça e com as mãos trêmulas pegou a pequena caixa e abriu... viu um lindo colar em forma de coração e o pegou nas mãos; quando o pegou viu uma luz azul em torno dele, ela podia sentir Inuyasha nele, era como se ele estive ali ao lado dela, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e instintivamente colocou o colar no pescoço, e pegou a carta para ler:

"Minha amada Kagome

Kagome seu sorriso ilumina mais que sol do meio dia, seu cheiro tão bom é melhor que o das sakuras, sua voz é mais bela que o canto de um rouxinol, seus olhos tem a pureza de um céu numa manhã de primavera, sua alma é pura como uma flor-de-lótus, e delicada como uma rosa branca.

Eu quero ter forças suficientes para poder falar-lhe tudo o sinto por você, as vezes eu sinto que você está surda e não me ouve; está cega e não me vê; a sedução me escraviza a você; ao fim de tudo você permanece comigo, mas um abismo nos separa...eu não sou humano e nem youkai e você é uma humana, eu pertenço ao passado e você ao futuro será que Kami-Sama permitirá eu ficar com você?

Será que um hanyou como eu sou digno de amar alguém e de ser amado? Ah, se você soubesse como isso tortura minha alma. Mas única coisa tenho certeza é que eu te amo com todas as forças de minha alma, este colar foi feito a partir de uma mecha de meu cabelo e de um dos meus caninos, para que este possa te proteger para sempre, com ele eu te ofereço todo meu amor e minh'alma.

Eu te amo

Inuyasha "

Ao terminar de ler a carta ela chorava, e abraçava a carta contra o peito e muito contra gosto deixou que seus parentes lessem a carta, que não conseguiam compreender como uma carta amor escrita no passado estava escrita para a Kagome.

O dia parecia que não passava mais para Kagome tudo o que ela queria é que todos fossem embora, para ela poder ir para o seu quarto e poder chorar.

Próximo do Templo Higurashi, Inuyasha olhava na direção do tempo e seu coração batia descompassado a cada passo que dava naquela direção, depois de quinhentos anos ele a veria novamente sabia que sua Kagome estava sozinha, pois sempre a sondava, mas tinha que esperar o momento certo para se aproximar dela, e sabia que naquele dia ela estava fazendo 21 anos e que para a família Higurashi era um momento muito especial, seria hoje que ela ele veria novamente aquele olhos cor de céu novamente...

Já era noite e ela foi andar pelo templo, e quando parou admirar o céu viu uma estrela cadente passar pelo céu, ela fechou os olhos e fez um pedido e seus lábios sussurraram apenas:

-Inuyasha. Enquanto ela apertava com a mão direita o coração do colar, seu coração disparou ao ouvir um voz que ela conhecia:

-Kagome?

Ela respirou fundo e se virou lentamente e se deparou com Inuyasha, sorrindo, ela ficou olhando para ele, ele usava uma camisa branca gravata e paletó preto e calça social preta, cabelos estavam soltos, estava diferente, mas era o seu amado Inuyasha. Ele não conseguia dizer nada apenas abriu os braços e puxou para si.

-I-nu-ya-sha? Kagome perguntou confusa, pois aquele hanyou que estava na frente era seu amado Inuysha, mas estava tão diferente sem o kimono vermelho...mas ele continua o mesmo parecia que não havia passado um único dia sem vê-lo, aquele rosto, o mesmo sorriso, as orelhas no topo cabeça, Kagome sentia o coração do hanyou bater disparado e o dela também estava do mesmo jeito ficaram daquele jeito abraçados por um tempo até que hanyou relutantemente a soltou :

- Kagome eu te amo! Por todas as eras eu esperei por você. Eu sei que você mudou minha amada neste tempo que passamos longe, eu também mudei neste tempo, mas há uma coisa que não mudou: o amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

E sem esperar a resposta dela, foi aproximando lentamente o seu rosto e quando ele já podia sentia a respiração de sua amada aquecer seus lábios Inuyasha uniu seus lábios aos de Kagome num beijo lento; Kagome sentiu o calor e a umidade da boca de Inuyasha que a forçava a abrir os lábios. Um estremecimento de prazer passou-lhe pela espinha quando suas línguas se tocaram. Inuyasha com uma das mãos lhe acariciava as costas e com a outra puxava a cintura de Kagome forçando seu corpo encostar-se ao seu, as mãos de Kagome enlaçaram o pescoço do _hanyou_. Só separam seus lábios para respirarem.

-Seu convencido e como você sabia que eu ainda te amava?Perguntou sorrindo Kagome.

-Esse colar. .. se você não me amasse não estaria usando-o. Disse o hanyou passando a mão no colar de Kagome.

A lua cheia no céu iluminava o casal.

-Kagome, eu te amo.

-Inuyasha eu te amo.

Falou Kagome sorrindo; os olhos dourados de Inuyasha brilhavam e eles tornaram a beijar-se, e quando tornaram a ficar sem ar , ficaram apenas abraçados, nada falavam pois as palavras sempre sobram quando fala o coração.

Fim


End file.
